damaged goods
by liverose
Summary: Carrie is presented to Kane as a peace offering but what ensues is anything but peacefull as they fight both their feeling and their opponents. KaneOC
1. damadged goods

Damaged goods

I'm redoing/fixing up this story chapter by chapter and hopefully fixing it. So here it goes

"Baby are you sure this is a good idea?" Lita questioned scratching the back of her head. "I mean. You've seen him angry, and if you piss him off with this-"

"Li, don't worry if he doesn't accept the peace offering, we'll just make a deal with a lesser of two evils" Edge insisted.

"Why don't we just do that in the first place?" She was definitely not trusting of Edge's 'full proof' plan; the entire idea didn't sit well with her.

"Because, I don't like deals. This way I don't owe anybody anything. Plus, you know there is a chance this all works out like it's planned and everyone leaves happy." Edge leaned down and kissed her.

"This is Kane you're talking about, no one leaves happy" She shook her head.

"Carrie of all the weird professions, you chose professional wrestling. I knew I shouldn't have sat next to you at lunch in second grade-" Sidney complained as he always did when he was stuck in traffic and just their luck they had been in traffic practically the entire way from Oregon to Illinois.

"Oh quit your whining, think of all the half naked women you'll meet. Granted they could crack your head like a walnut with their thighs" She demonstrated with her hands. "But half naked none the less" Carrie made a convincing argument.

"I know that's why I tagged along, scantily clad women, men in spandex like pants. I am all for that, in any situation." Janet poked her head through the seats into view with a huge smirk on her face.

"Hey Lizzie, why'd you come?" Carrie turned to the other passenger in the vehicle who was staring out the window blowing bubble gum.

"I didn't want to be left out. My three best friends are leaving for a brand new experience. I thought I'd regret it if I didn't come. And I was right; we've had loads of fun already." Lizzie took her eyes off the scenery to her friend and smiled.

"If you call getting thrown out of the state of Wyoming by an angry bike gang fun" Sidney scoffed.

"What? You don't?" Carrie smirked. Carrie Sidney Janet and Lizzie were an awkward band of friends indeed. Carrie and Sidney had been friends the longest ever since Sidney did a report on the circus and carrie had so many questions to ask she followed him around for a day or so trading the poptarts in her lunch for more answers. Janet had been in a fight with some girl who called her a name, and being the cool calm and collected kids she was, tackled her to the ground Janet didn't have any back up like the other girl did but Carrie was nosey and wormed her way into the fight. They both got detention some hair pulled out and a new friend. Lizzie met Janet and carrie in their 9th grade health class and made the horrible mistake of sitting with them the poor innocent girl never had a chance. And that's how they had all formed an unbreakable group of weird friends.

_'What the hell do they want, calling me out into the ring, I don't have time to deal with them. Do they think I live to chase them around?'_ Kane tied his boots, stewing over this waste of time. _'We have a present'_ he remembered Edge gloating.

"Carrie you're going to be late" Janet yelled as they sprinted through the halls. "Hurry"

"I'm glad you recommended that. Cause right now, not hurrying" Carrie half panted half laughed.

"Oh bite me" Janet sneered but it morphed into a crooked smile.

"Well I would, but I'm late and I've got to hurry" Carrie shrugged as she sped up only to come to a screeching halt, nearly creating a collision. "Pardon me" She tipped her imaginary hat at the man she practically railroaded. He just scowled and walked past. _'I can see I'm going to be making friends left and right'_ she scoffed to herself before resuming her sprint.

"Now Kane, you might be wondering, 'Hey why would Edge and Lita get me a gift' Edge paused for a reaction but Kane only wrinkled his nose. "Well I'll tell you. We're friendly people we like to see people happy and-" Edge playfully punched Kane in the shoulder, at this Kane came face to face with Edge walking him slowly backwards into the ropes. Edge had gone through all this trouble because for all wrestlers behind the curtain, he feared Kane the most and did not want to have to defend the title against him

"Hurry up" Kane breathed hoarsely into Edge's microphone.

"Ok, right. See I know why you don't like me. I . . . well I stole your woman from under your feet." Edge planted a kiss on Lita. Kane just gritted his teeth. _'If this is what they brought me out for there will be hell to pay'_ "So I thought I'd lend a helping hand." Edge moved his hand as to pat Kane on the back but recoiled and decided against it. "We searched all over, armature establishments across the US. And good news, we found a girl" Edge saw anger rise in Kane. "I mean just a valet or a manager sort of thing you'll like her promise. Carrie?" Edge spoke fast and was relieved when her music hit. Kane watched the ramp and to the sound of 'The Hunger' she came confidently towards them, brushing some of her dark brown hair from her eyes. She 

studied him as she neared, intrigued yet cautious she made her way through the ropes. For a moment he let his guard down she smiled and he gave her a less perturbed look almost succeeding in a smile. He was quickly getting caught up the first woman he had given two thoughts about since Lita. _'There's a reason for that' _he reminded himself and almost on cue Edge found it just the right time to speak again. "So?"

"I don't want her" Kane huffed like an upset child. Carrie's smile turned to a meek and uncomfortable cringe.

"Oh come on give her chance, take her for a test drive" Edge winked.

"No one will be driving me, not in any sort." Carrie knew what he implied and she refused to be his whore, she was grateful he had picked her, giving her a shot, but she wasn't that grateful. Though Kane was far to alert to let it show, the fact that she stood her ground with Edge made his day he almost wanted to get to know her, but he had to put his foot down, he had to stay strong. '_Women equals' pain'_ he repeated it in his head over and over again. He made his way to the ropes.

"Like it or not Kane, because I knew you'd make it hard, for the next three weeks she's with you. It's in writing" Edge added. Kane stopped, turned and took Carrie by the wrist and with haste they had left.

"Sorry" Carrie stated as they made their way to Mr. McMahon's office, she didn't know what she was apologizing for but she felt she should say something. Kane paused; did he want her to be sorry? She hadn't done anything to him _'yet'_ he told himself _'I have to get rid of her before she has the chance'._ He just shook his head, not even looking directly at and with that he pulled her along.

"Sit here" he pointed her to a vacant chair. It was the first time he had spoke to her. She took notice to his tone of voice, not disgusted by her presence like it had sounded back in the ring. _'Maybe I'm growing on him'_ she smiled optimistically as she went to sit down. "Get me out of this" She heard him growl as he slammed the door. _'Maybe not' _she rolled her eyes. She knew Kane wouldn't like her she was beginning to think why she even accepted the offer in the first place.

"I can't change it Kane, three weeks will be gone like that. Then if you want she'll be out of your hair . . . or lack thereof for good." Vince did his best to calm Kane just enough for him to leave.

"Well someone's going to answer for this" Kane clenched his fist, he would gain control of this situation if had to fight tooth and nail he wouldn't be a pawn in Edge's idiotic games.

"Would you leave this office if I promised you a match with Edge" Vince offered. Kane momentarily relaxed his aggressive stance. His knuckles were still clenched but he stepped a few feet back from the desk.

"What should I do with…it?" Kane pointed to the door.

"This it has ears you know!" Carrie said loud enough for them to hear. She got up crossed her arms and left.

"Buy a muzzle?"Vince suggested.

By the time Kane left the office Carrie was gone from her designated seat. _'She stormed off'_ he didn't know exactly how he felt about that, if everything was normal he wouldn't have felt anything about it but that girl was anything but normal. He just kept thinking about her blue eyes not in a gushy loving kind of way but almost haunted about how bright they stood out from behind her brown hair he couldn't get them out of his head, they were staring at him. Part of him wanted her upset wanted her to leave him alone, but at the same time part of him wanted to apologize. He decided to head back to the hotel; he could avoid all of those thoughts for a week. He went to retrieve his things and then he could get away. But when he opened to door to his changing room he was met with a surprise. There lying on his bench was a sleeping Carrie. He walked over hoping his oafish form wouldn't wake her as his feet scuffed the floor. Hovering over her he was dazed. _'She's so frail and innocent looking could this be the same thing I fear._' he gave into a suppressed curiosity he touched her face lightly her hair and skin felt wonderful. Carrie became somewhat aware what was going on feeling something touching her, it was rough like sand paper but moved softly over her being careful not to agitate her. But in a split second her conscious mind snapped out of its nap and with that she was startled and fell ungracefully to the floor. "Ok Ow" Carrie rubbed her red and stinging nose. She looked up to see Kane, towering dauntingly above her. "Sorry" She stood up still a bit dazed she yawned and then when Kane didn't do or say anything she explained why she was there. "It was a long ride here from Oregon and I was really tired. I couldn't find any of my friends and I probably don't want to find them knowing my friends so . . . since you are the only person I know here I-" She rambled.

"What about Edge and Lita" Kane sneered.

"Their always um . . . preoccupied . . . it's like their trying to suck each other's face off . . . it's a little creepy, so I keep my distance" Carrie shuddered.

"Are you scared of me?" Kane asked as though it was the beginning of a whole new conversation.

"Yes" she smiled at him. "But don't take it personal everyone is scary to me. I have people phobia of sorts" She laughed it off but it was true she avoided most people like the plague. Kane in that moment decided he'd take this whole matter in his own hands; he'd scare her away, all the way back to Oregon.

"You're right to be" His paw like hands dug into her shoulders.

"Yeah?" She was going to stand her ground; no one would push her around, not Edge not Mr. McMahon, and not Kane.

"People, Carrie, are hell" He pushed her into the wall behind her, the back of her legs connecting with the bench he hadn't meant to push as hard as he did. He had to hurt her, before she hurt him. 

He had to survive, and survival sometimes leaves you alone. _'But what if she wouldn't hurt me, what if she would've been nice to me, cared for me'_ But the what if's had just flown out the window. _'And Edge and Lita are to blame for putting us in this position.' _Kane had been so far lost in thought that he didn't notice what he had done, not till he looked to the floor, she had fallen flat on her face her nose was red and possibly bleeding this being the second time she'd used her face as a landing pad in one day. he had pushed her harder than he intended she couldn't catch her balance after hitting the bench. But now she was just sitting there looking not at him but off into space as she rubbed her shoulder, he could see a red mark where he had touched her. He looked down at his hands and then at what they had done maybe he deserved to be hurt, he was a monster. He had wanted to scare her, but not hurt her. _'Was this what I wanted? She's scared now. Shell run for_ sure' "Carrie I'm-" Their eyes met and in them Kane saw something he wasn't expecting. They were hurt but defiant he felt his stomach sink. He ran his hand over his head and without another word he just left.

A/N- what do you think?


	2. perception of fire

Damaged goods

I'm redoing/fixing up this story chapter by chapter and hopefully fixing it. So here it goes

Ch2. Perception of fire

Disclaimer- own nothing and no one you recognize . . . yet . . . dun dun dun

"Wow, you look worse than normal" Janet exclaimed as Carrie neared the group.

"Your concern for my well being is astounding" Carrie chuckled.

"Well, what happened" Lizzie scanned her friend over, assessing the damage.

"Oh don't tell me you got your ass beat in a match and I missed it. I'll be kicking myself all night-"

"I wondered why you two were never camp counselors. Words of wisdom for you: If a three hundred twenty six pound wrestler ever wants you to be afraid of him….do it" Carrie rubbed the back of her neck.

"Afraid of him? Carrie I got to say I'm afraid of this guy for you"

"It's not his fault. If I was stuck in a room with me id push and claw my way out of there too" She lifted the sleeve of her shirt.

"Goodness" Lizzie leaned down and touched a small bruise that was starting to form.

"Damn Carrie, he really wanted you to get the hell out" Janet stated with a hint of a chuckle in her voice.

"But you didn't" Sidney sighed. He could tell that Carrie wasn't really all that hurt or all that upset but he'd be keeping an eye on that big red machine it still made him uncomfortable that in the first night she had a swollen nose."Carrie maybe you're in over your head, I mean what if he does this again and it's worse. This guy could seriously-"

"I'll take my chances. Plus it's only three weeks then he'll never even acknowledge ever again." She rationalized. "But first things first I need some rest" Carrie yawned, it had been a long and exhausting day.

"We'll drop you off at your hotel Befo-"

"You guys aren't staying with me?" Carrie frowned, and the day had no signs of looking up.

"No, Janet... _'Entertained'_ her way into jobs for us, sound boards. We make sure the mics will work and pre recorded stuff plays, hours before any of the real fun starts so we can hang with you while you're working. Crew stays in the hotel down the street" Lizzie filled Carrie in on all she had missed.

"Oh" Carrie snickered.

"Hey I never said I slept with anyone to get our jobs. You guys are just jealous because I'm a people person and you are three socially stunted duds that I grace with pity" Janet folded her arms, mockingly insulted by the accusation.

"Aw sweetie, you don't have to _'say'_ you slept around to get your job. Just know, that we know, that you know what 'people person' is code for." Carrie joked

"Jealous" Janet insisted with a smirk as they made their way to the car.

"Um . . . can I help you?' The woman behind the counter asked nervously.

"Kane" He grunted. He was boiling mad, he had to get away from the root of his anger, away from people.

_'A monster. Their right, that's what I am. I tried to warn her, but she had to take my heartless wrath head on and now she's bruised and broken' _Kane cursed his own being.

"Yes here we are Room 497. Sir should we expect Ms. Diem tonight or-"

"What?" He croaked.

"Kane. Carrie Diem. Room 497 King bed two nights" She read the reservation aloud.

"I'm sure he's getting a big laugh out of this. He won't be laughing after I snap his ignorant head off that twiggy neck of his" Kane spat.

"Sir is there something wrong?" she questioned with caution. Kane grabbed both key cards and stormed off muttering to himself.

"No see I think everyone should be bisexual, I mean think about it, it immediately doubles your chances for a date on Saturday night" Janet enlighten her friends on her theory in between licks of her lollipop.

"Did you steal that from a Woody Allen movie?"Carrie scoffed.

"Doesn't make it any less true" Janet shrugged.

"Well it doesn't matter I'm not dating men and that is final" Sidney asserted at the moment they reached the desk.

"May I help you?" The attendant asked politely.

"Hi. My name is Carrie Diem, I think I have a reservation here" Carrie second guessed herself hoping she hadn't misunderstood protocol or something.

"Oh" The woman behind the desk couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"What?" Carrie felt her doubts growing.

"What she mess up this time?" Sidney leaned over the counter to try to see the computer screen.

"Oh, no everything is in order. Your . . . friend has already checked in and is up in the room now. I don't exactly think he was expecting-"

"Friend?" Carrie interrupted.

"So I'm guessing you didn't make these arrangements either? How perplexing. Well a Mr. . . . Kane, a very tall man. He-" She couldn't be heard over the laughter.

"Shut up!" Carrie huffed.

"Oh my god Carrie's going to get her freak on, with her very own freak" Janet squealed at Carrie's discomfort.

"He's not a Freak! And I am not tonight nor any night soon going to have sex . . . with anyone!" Carrie informed the inhabitants of the lobby.

"Alright, no need to get all testy about it" Sidney threw his hands up in surrender. "Maybe you do need to get some-"

"If you ever reconsider-"

"Ew. . . I don't even know you. I live in a world of filthy whores…Ew" Carrie sighed looking frazzled by the random liquored up businessman who had given an offer she was all too eager to refuse. "Ew" She shuddered one last time before turning back to the desk. "What room?" She sighed, drained of energy.

"497 mam. Have a nice stay"

"Thank you" And she dragged her luggage to the elevator not feeling the need to wait for any assistance. "Goodnight lovelies . . . and Sidney" She waved as she entered the retracting doors.

He just sat there, weighing down the edge of the bed. _'Women equals' pain'_ he tried to block the images of Carrie from his mind. His mantra was interrupted by a knock at the door, he hoped if he ignored it she would just go away, but the knock was persistent and growing increasingly louder. "Kane? I know you're in there. You can have the bed I just want a room to sleep in, hallways and dark alleys are beneath me" Carrie pressed her face into the door. Kane stood but remained stationed aside the bed. "Kane I am really tired now open this door or Ill burn this door down like an American flag at Woodstock" She sighed just wanting to get some relief from all the changes she was being introduced to. The door swung open, Carrie's face was made inches from Kane's rising and falling chest.

"Don't joke about that" He sneered, turning his back to her and returning to his perch on the end of the bed.

"I've got a gym bag full of pyrotechnics that say I was as serious as a heart attack" Carrie pilled her belongings in a corner. "But don't worry, I'm a professional so you'd be quite safe" She insisted.

"Professional what? Arsonist?" His eyes followed her around the room.

"Hmmm? Oh not nearly. I chose to display my fascination with flames in a far more creative and slightly less cynical way. Ever heard of a Carney? Well I'm kinda like that, me and my friends we go to different carnivals and circuses and such its quite fun not the best pay but quite fun" She was happy to finally have what resembled a real conversation.

"All fire does is destroy everything standing in its path. Pain isn't creative, scars aren't beautiful-"

"They can be. Fire, along with the things you listed, is dangerous, wild, colorful mesmerizing. I was a professional fire artist, a fire eater in the most obvious sense, right out of high school straight into the carnival, seems fitting for a weirdo like me don't cha think? But I'm getting off topic the point of the matter is that fire is unpredictable . . . well here let me show you give me a minute or so and I'll show you one of simple tricks." She picked up one of her bags and disappeared into the bathroom. Pondering why she had brought her bag of goodies with her '_guess weird habits die hard_' When she resurfaced her hair was up in a tight bun and her t shirt had been replaced with a tank to and the air was being coated with the smell best described as gasoline and pine sole. She took a lighter from her pocket and like a speeding locomotive a streak of flames shot from the tip of her fingers across her shoulder to the tips on the opposite side. She stood like a burning scarecrow, arms long and stiff, the flames dancing dangerously close to her pale face that glowed against the flickering light. Smiling she took a bow still burning though the flames were dying. She then nonchalantly wiped her arms and shoulders clean of gel and burned skin. "See. I promise you it's a lot cooler when I have all my equipment and my partner is here that's when I do actual fire _'eating'_ but you get the gist."

"How much of your show is real. It can't all be legit-" he grew more talkative. He felt emotions festering inside of him; he did his best to subdue them.

"How much of it do you think is real? No matter your answer you're right" She sat next to him on the bed.

"Huh?" He would no longer look at her, not when she was so close.

"Everything around us is our perception. Whatever you think to be real, is, whatever you chose to be false is concretely so in your own mind." She answered speaking from all the books she had read with flowery words that almost seemed smart.

"Then you might not be real" Kane scoffed at her backward philosophy that he didn't want to try to comprehend, but he liked her voice if she kept talking forever about nothing he wouldn't care because the sound of her voice calmed the dozens of cruel ones that bounced through his head.

"I dono. I'm real to me. I think there for I am . . . I think. But to you I might not be. Am I real to you Kane?" She put her hand to his face turning his eyes to hers.

"If everything is what I make it then why do I get hurt? Why is my life hell?" Kane tried to keep his mind on their ongoing conversation and not on everything that made him want her more than anything else.

"Because you make it that way. You feel you should and so you do feel pain. If you don't perceive pain it won't be, you need that frame of mind to stick a torch in your throat so I believe it. Here's an example. When you had your panic attack-"

"Panic At-"

"Today in the dressing room, you whipped yourself into a frenzy kinda seemed like a panic attack to me. Even though I felt physical pain when I fell on my face so gracefully, it didn't hurt me emotionally" She sighed

"You think I'm crazy" Kane snorted.

"We're all born mad, who's to say it doesn't stay with all of us one way or another" Carrie shrugged as though it was a compliment.

"I had wanted to scare you" he admitted. This conversation was making his head hurt. She was talking in riddles.

"If it makes these weeks any easier on you I'll be scared of you. I think if people want you to be scared of them you should follow their advice or regret it later. So should I be scared of you Kane" She looked into his eyes which looked like they were holding back so much, so much pain. She built up all of her confidence, leaned in and kissed him, he couldn't fight it and he didn't rightfully want to, he found himself kissing her back. He receded from her lips almost regretting that decision as a wave of confusion swept over him. "S. . . Sorry' she murmured her face turning red with embarrassment, her whole body wanted to hide in shame.

"I've got to go" He let out a big breath "Out and get some air" He wiped his face and fled once again from emotions that he feared. _'I am so socially hopeless and weird'_ she collapsed with a plop into the soft bed in defeat.

He paced a hole in the concrete trying to regain control. _'Women equal pain, Women equal pain . . . Then why the hell is Carrie so hard to hate?' _Kane gritted his teeth. Standing out in the July night he gave up on his quest for answers and settled for much needed rest.

Opening the door he noticed Carrie was no longer on the bed but curled up on the floor, a pillow cradled by her arms and head. 'She_ can't hurt me when she's sleeping_' he rationalized as he scooped her up carefully, doing his best not to wake her. Gingerly he placed her on the bed and he lied next to her. Almost out of instinct he wrapped his arm around her waist nestling close to her falling asleep amiss her wavy brown hair.

A/n I know it's weird that she's a Carney/fire eater I just felt like it so…there. Well comment good bad or indifferent on the story. Suggestions on how it should go are always welcomed.


	3. baby steps

Damaged goods

I'm redoing/fixing up this story chapter by chapter and hopefully fixing it. So here it goes

Ch 3 Baby steps

Disclaimer- own nothing and no one you recognize . . . yet . . . dun dun dun

"So tell me, why do you have to go out there? You're not part of the match" Lizzie asked as they neared the stage she didn't pretend to know what this whole wrestling business was and what it had to do with Carrie.

"Because that's my job. As of now my sole purpose is to cheer on Kane and to the best of my ability, try to make sure his opponents fight fair." Carrie shrugged off feelings of self doubt replacing them with self encouragement trying to convince herself she wasn't in over her head that she could do it that she would be useful.

"Kane has you to cheer him on? Oh he's screwed, most completely screwed." Sidney smirked.

"Hey I-" as they rounded a corner a large palm grabbed her shoulder. "Kane" Carrie turned, looking upwards to see his towel toped head. Kane's large frame hovered above him she had to tilt her head back to see his stoic face, the simple broadness of this man made her shiver. '_Very unprofessional_' she frowned. '_Then again so is kissing'_ her frown deepened.

"Carrie. Don't come to the ring tonight" He stated coldly.

"What? I know you don't like me, but give me a-"

"I don't. . ." He took a moment, breathing deeply, controlling everything that was boiling to the surface. _'I don't not like you. I hate myself for it, but I like everything about you. I . . . can't tell her that. I won't be weak; I can't let her get to me. Women equals pain.'_ He fought a war against himself, his face contorted in confusion and anger. "I don't need distractions"_ 'What if she helps Edge in the match? Id swallows shards of glass before I see that happen to me again. What is Edge hurts her? What if I hurt her? Women make things so complicated'_

"I can carry my weight. Trust me-"

"I don't trust anyone now" Kane, every free moment couldn't help but relive the times when he let his trust be misused they flashed before his eyes and he winced slightly, angrily shrugging them away.

"Well I can't make you trust me, but I'm not asking you if I can be outside that ring tonight. I'm telling you Mr. Tough guy." Carrie punched Kane in the shoulder.

"Is that right?" Kane laughed in his demented way.

"You bet your black boots it's right" she grinned as Kane seemed to give in. The two of them walked the rest of the way to the curtain.

"You look scared" Kane glanced over to Carrie who was biting her lip as the ring came into focus, Edge and Lita already making themselves comfortable in one corner.

"Just got a lot on my mind. But work's no place for personal thoughts so" She shook her head as to wake herself up. "All suppressed" She gave him a wink as she hoped into the ring. Kane just shook his head, she was so hyper so happy but he had also seen her lingering and somber, she had shown him numerous sides to her, but he wouldn't do her to same, he wanted to but- _'I don't know how. I shouldn't want to I'm a monster from any side. She's tricking me.' _he climbed over the ropes, clenching his eyes tight trying to quiet his mind, his hands folded into fists he was being enveloped with pent up rage and frustration. "Should we be making out?" Carrie asked nonchalantly.

"What?" Kane almost choked on his tongue getting the word out. Carrie wasn't even looking at him; her head was tilted slightly to the right gawking at the unsanitary display of affection that was taking place in front of her.

"I was kidding. Don't worry I'll never touch you in an unprofessional way _ever_ again, made that mistake before" She blushed remembering how awkward and sleazy she had felt that night. Knowing him one day she had placed herself out on the line and placed her lips on his._' What was I thinking, forcing the poor man to kiss me. His lips were clenched and …warm. I was an idiot I won't do it again I won't kiss anyone for quite some time.'_ She just laughed it off so as not to dwell on it.

"Good." Kane moved in Edge's direction, he wouldn't let Edge have the happiness that he himself had been deprived of.

"Woh woh woh, is this the thanks I get for all my troubles? Can you say ungrateful, or maybe jealous, it's alright I would be too if I were you . . . but. . . I'm not, so I don't care. Anyway I've got stuff to do so come on" Edge had a sleazy grin on his face.

"Get out of the ring" Kane kept his eyes on Edge as he spoke to Carrie.

"You got it partner. Good luck" Carrie snuck in a little hug that Kane seemed to disapprove of, she could feel his body tense under her arms and she quickly detached. "Sorry" with a hop skip and a jump she was out of the ring.

Meeting in the center of the ring Kane and edge locked, only for Kane to shove Edge backwards. Lita was very loud, screaming and clapping as the match unfolded but Carrie was surprisingly quiet just studying the match contently, smiling when Kane had the upper hand and holding her breath when he was beaten down biting her bottom lip the whole time.

"I know your new to this and scared of him, but still try and be supportive" Lita advised with a sneer circling the ring.

"I am" Carrie didn't take her eyes of the match.

"You're not doing anything" Lita scoffed.

"Exactly." _'Kane's not used to the fans cheering for him, let alone a jumpity girl just feet away. He needs to stay focused. I'll prove my worth I've just got to bide my time.' _

"I'll show you what supportive is" Lita took notice to the incapacitated ref that had been accidentally tackled into the turnbuckle by Kane. Edge had forearmed Kane, once down on one knee Edge kicked feverishly at his ribs. And with Lita handing Edge the title through the ropes Kane was in serious trouble. _'Now's my chance to prove that I'm not completely useless' _Carrie scurried beneath the ropes and with Lita on her coat tails made it just in time between Edge and Kane. Edge had the title in both hands right above his shoulder ready to crash down in Kane's skull but there was an obstacle in the way. Edge and Lita looked at one another but once Edge saw Kane begin to sit up, no longer stunned and unable to stand. Carrie got served a face full of championship gold. She crumpled to the ground brushing against Kane's hunched back as she fell. Kane had been catching his breath regaining energy that Edge had been chopping away at, he hadn't seen what had happened and wouldn't have been much help if he had. But when he stood and saw Carrie's motionless form on the mat her hair leaking the smallest amount of red the boiling hot blood that streamed through his veins turned ice cold, his remnants of sanity fleeted from him. His eyes were cold iced over with madness and rage._ 'How could she be so stupid I told her not to get in the ring. She's knocked out cold. Why would she do this?'_ He looked down at her face it was so calm looking, but he could still see the pain lingering in her last conscious expression like she was having a nightmare. _'She did it for me. She sacrificed that thick head of hers for me' _He was so unfamiliar with what was going on but he had to regain control of the situation. He turned to Edge.

"See you both have something in common. You're experts at getting slammed in the head" Edge knocked his fist to his skull.

"Babe shhh" Lita couldn't understand why Edge would taunt a noticeably enraged Red machine. When Kane drew nearer both Edge and Lita retreated equal paces. Kane trotted a few steps and grabbed Edge by the throat and hoisted him in the air. Lita pulled on Kane's arm but darted out of the ring when Kane's glare came her way. With a thud Edge collided with the mat, Kane pressed his right foot into Edge's throat and watched as he pried to get free. Kane was finding sick enjoyment in his torture of Edge when a soft almost unheard sound made him release Edge and lose interest entirely. Carrie was moaning beginning to regain consciousness. Kane stood over her, watched as she moved ever so slightly. Kane glanced back at Edge and then lifted Carrie up in his arms cradling her tightly to his chest.

"Kane?" Her speech was slow and her eyes barley open. He didn't answer her; he just carried her up the ramp, secretly wishing to be able to hold her that way at anytime, wanting to be that close to her. "Did you win?" Her head leaned itself in the spot between his arm and his chest. He could see her either fall asleep or back into unconsciousness.

He shrugged, the match just ended there was no winner but edge was definitely on the losing end of it. "I won't let'em do it again Carrie. You're safe" He carried her to the arena doctor. Before getting in the door he was spotted

"Carrie" Lizzie called; her Sidney and Janet had been searching the backstage looking for since Kane had carried her off.

"She's hurt" Kane placed her down on a medical couch and walked out.

_'You big idiot don't hold her don't help her. Dammit No emotions you have to have no emotions. It's the only way not to feel pain'_ Both of his hands rested behind his neck massaging the tense muscles with his gloved palm._ 'Stupid urges. Women equals p. . .'_ his head snapped in the direction of the one thing on his mind. Stopping dead in his tracks he heard screaming and something compelled him to go to Carrie's side. "Pain" he finished aloud as he strode back to the medical office. Swinging the door open he saw Carrie sitting straight up, hyperventilating holding her chest.

"What did you do to her?" Kane forced the medical attendant into a corner.

"She's becoming aware, she's incoherent, unsure of her surroundings, she shouldn't have been moved. Perfectly normal for this situation, she'll compose herself soon I'm sure" He answered nervously.

"Carrie calm the hell down before Kane kills someone" Janet shook Carrie strongly as the panic in her face slowly simmered. Kane backed away and headed to the door as frustrated as ever. He hated people and in the past week or so he had been forced to be surrounded by them at every turn.

"My head is spinning. I think I'm going to be sick" Carrie covered her mouth.

"Maybe she's pregnant" Janet shrugged.

"What?" Was the word on everyone's lips.

"Fucking mood swings. Vomiting. Just keeping my options open here" Janet laughed at the reaction. Kane didn't close the door behind him as he walked off. _'I want her. I need her. I won't ever have her'_ he shook his head as he walked off a second time.

"I think Carrie looks cute. Much better than the outfit she was wearing before. . .even without the puke" Janet spouted quite proudly in how she had dressed Carrie, In a short black shirt with red corset seems, a black top with one sleeve.

"I look like a whore." Carrie scowled.

"It's not so bad. I mean yeah you do look like a whore . . . but a pretty whore. A real money maker" Sidney laughed. Carrie's embarrassment and disapproval turned to anger when she felt a hand where it didn't belong.

"Janet I am no mood get your hand off my-"

"Not me, I'm not nearly that stupid, you on the other hand" Janet scoffed at the man who dared to come up and grab at Carrie's ass.

"Matt Striker" Carrie shook her head as she tried to keep herself from doing something irrational.

"How do you do"

"Well fine till you groped me" She snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me" He straightened himself up as to seem superior.

"Or what?" Carrie scoffed.

"Simple I'll just have to teach you a lesson. Maybe enforce discipline, give you a spanking"

"That tears it" Carrie attempted to slap him but Sidney had pulled her back and was dragging her away. "Sidney let go I'm serious I'm not going to let him talk to me like that." Carrie broke free from Sidney's hold only to be grabbed by Janet and Lizzie.

"Ok you can beat him up when we're not around, cause I don't want to get my ass kicked and that's where I see this confrontation going" Sidney sighed as they struggled to drag her away.

_'I can't wait to get out of here'_ He packed up his things. With all the people and all the conflicting thoughts running through his head he was starting to feel claustrophobic he just wanted to get to his quiet empty hotel room. "Carrie?" He saw her running like a chicken with its head cut off weaving through the backstage traffic.

"Can't talk now, gotta run." She tried to pass him but he caught her in his arms, he lifted her a solid foot off the ground and gave her a questioning look. "Or not. So . . . what are you up to?" She caught her breath.

"Carrie this is no time to bat eye lashes at your man crush come on. You just had to slap him didn't you?" Janet zoomed by.

"What did you get into?" Kane frowned.

"Um it's all Janet's fault, she dressed me like a whore see? And then-" Carrie said while pouting. Kane put her down and took her by the wrist to the dressing room. He handed her a pair of his sweat pants. Carrie couldn't help but laugh from the bathroom. Kane walked to a corner _'What did I do?'_ he concluded he had done something stupid and Carrie was laughing at him. _'I hate _

_that. I hate it when people laugh at me'_ He turned away from her. "Their huge" Carrie pulled the sweatpants up under her arms and stepped out. "How do I look?" Carrie laughed.

"Like an idiot" He scoffed. He still would've been happy to walk the halls hand in hand with that very same idiot.

"Oh good then it suits me" She smiled.

"Come on" He opened the door and waited for her to pass through pulling the pants down to their normal place.

"Where are we going?" she asked hesitantly. But she trusted him even if he didn't trust her and even though she barely knew him she trusted He would never steer her wrong.

"Back to the hotel. Before you slap someone else" Kane smiled just for a moment before his face returned to its angry stoic form.

Driving in the car had been a silent and somewhat awkward ride until Carrie once again got enough confidence to try to get Kane to let her in, to not be afraid of her. If they only knew how much they saw in one another how much they wanted nothing more and no one other than the person sitting at their side. Carrie had liked Kane right from the beginning. She felt safe with Kane; she liked his company and understood what others didn't about him about the perplexities of Kane that intrigued her. Even though h didn't say much she just liked being near him. It didn't hurt that she found Kane horribly gorgeous no matter what others thought. But for all she liked about the Big Red monster she wasn't sure if she was going to be strong enough to break down the walls Kane had built up around himself, the thought worried her deeply. _'Baby steps' _she told herself. "Kane?" She turned to him, he didn't look at her, his eyes firmly glued on the road the night's light alumina ting his facial features.

"Hmm?" Carrie prepared herself for Kane to recoil as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Does your head hurt" For a moment he looked at her, his eyes though as aggressive as always had a faint glimmer of inquisitiveness and interest. 'she's teasing me' He felt her move slightly getting comfortable her hair tickling his skin her eyes looking up to him, absent of fear and disgust, just tranquility. He took a deep breath and refocused on the road.

"Maybe" She answered she saw him look back at her to check on her condition. "You can trust me" she leaned over and whispered in his ear. He sped up wanting to get back to the hotel wanting to sleep so he wouldn't have to think about her, but he was kidding himself. He even saw her in his dreams.

"Maybe" he growled as they reached the parking lot.

A/n I like this chapter quite a bit what do you think?


	4. friends that look out for you

Damaged goods

I'm redoing/fixing up this story chapter by chapter and hopefully fixing it for the better. So here it goes

Ch 4 friends who look out for you

Disclaimer- own nothing and no one you recognize. . .yet . . .dun dun dun

"Carrie?" Sidney knocked on the hotel door. It was closed improperly and opened a crack.

"eerie yet inviting lets go" Janet welcomed herself in. No one was in the room, but the shower was running.

"Carrie. . .Kane?" He called for any signs of life."Was there really so few good things on the tv that we came to visit Carrie? Before we've become fully intoxicated. It takes all the fun out of it" Sidney gave a bored sigh as they made there way through the vacant room.

"Janet don't" Lizzie could see the look in Janet's eyes.

"What?" Janet scoffed, playing dumb as she made her way closer to the bathroom door.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you walked in on Carrie in the shower?" Sidney reminded her.

"Oh she'll get over it! " Janet stood in front of the shower curtain and in one fowl sweep yanked it aside. "Boo. . .Oh damn. Run. . .run like the dickens" Janet came jumping from the bathroom a look of sheer terror in her dark blue eyes.

"I told her not t...oh my god, Janet how could you mess that up?" Lizzie laughed and gasped at the same time. The three friends ran out into the hallway, after a short head start Kane was chasing behind them holding pants up that he had barely thrown on before sprinting after them.

"You'd think you'd notice the difference between the two-" Sidney yelled as they took a sharp turn.

"Well I did notice the difference. . .but by then it was to late" Janet snapped.

" I didn't mean that-" Sidney rolled his eyes.

"Guys stop arguing and hurry, he's catching up, he's angry, and we're running in circles" Lizzie called from the head of the pack.

"I say we go back to the room and try to lock him out" Janet panted.

"Oh good piss him off more. Gee Janet you are chock full of good ideas" Sidney sneered.

"Ok big shot what's your miraculous plan?" Janet gave Sidney a shove.

"Carrie's room it is" He frowned. "This all your fault you peeping tom" They ran faster, hearing Kane rush after them , his embarrassment and anger was uncontrolled and he wanted to unleash it on those nosy brats. _'What the hell were they doing. Cant people just understand enough to give me space. What do i have to do to get left alone?'_ He couldn't comprehend the playful nature of Janet's joke. In his mind they were just like everyone else, taunting him.

"_I cant seem to face up to the facts  
I'm tense and nervous and I  
Cant relax  
I cant sleep cause my beds on fire  
Don't touch me I'm a real live wire  
Psycho killer  
Quest que cest –_ Hey Janet, Lizzie what are-" Carrie removed her earphones to get pulled off the bed and shoved in front of Janet like a human shield.

"Kill her not me. She's got nothing to live for" Janet cowered behind Carrie when the door nearly flew off the hinges .

"I leave to get freetos comeback to find an empty hotel room, four minutes later you three run in like idiots and You come in half naked looking for blood. What the hell happened?" Carrie spun around at Janet. "And I have plenty to live for thank you very much" Carrie folded her arms in defiance.

"Get. Them. Out of here" Kane huffed angrily.

"Not till someone tells me what is going on" Carrie insisted. Kane just sat in the chair farthest from the group and stewed in malice controlling every impulse to punch one of Carrie's miserable friends in the face.

"Remember that time Janet walked in on you in the shower" Sidney couldn't help but feel like he had reminisced about the incident one to many times for one night.

"Long story short I thought Kane was you-" Janet sighed. Carrie fell to the bed laughing, she looked over seeing kane's frown deepen.

"I'm not laughing at you Kane" He just turned away looking out the window. "I'm laughing at you" Carrie pointed at Janet. "Oh my god. Serves you right" Carrie's laughter fizzled."I don't know who it's more insulting towards Kane or me that you got us confused." Carrie scratched her head.

"Kane" Janet answered with no thought.

"Definitely Kane. Whenever anyone gets mistaken for you." Sidney looked Carrie up and down. "it's a bad day" He finished.

"My humblest apologies" Janet gave a curtsy. Kane just looked over at Carrie, he thought she was beautiful which was one of the reasons he could never have her. _'Temptation is cruel'_ His already upset mind grew more bitter. He tried to block their voices from his ears his teeth were grinding as he sat.

"Thanks" Carrie rolled her eyes.

"Hey Carrie, What _do_ you have to live for?" Lizzie questioned ending the short lived silence.

"I. . .oh shit. What do i have to live for? Well do you guys have things to live for?" Carrie frowned racking her brain for something she wanted to achieve or retain.

"I can't die till I father Maryellen at least two children" Sidney shrugged. "Aparently I promised her. Sure" He scoffed.

"Bernie, who would take take care of my pretty African Grey" Lizzie smiled.

"Who would. What an ugly bird, it looks like it's been through a drought. . .and a hurricane. . .and the plague. . .within a month. Bleh" Janet shuddered, she had quite a distaste for Lizzie's bird after it left her a present in her doc martin boots.

"Hey, it was a mistake" Lizzie defended her pride and joy.

"it was disgusting." Janet sneered.

"What do you have to live for Janet?" Sidney spoke between remnants of Carrie's freetos.

"To get in the guinness book of world records." Janet stated confidently. "leave my mark you know."

"Wow Janet that's actually-" Carrie started.

"Oh plus get you and Lizzie laid" Janet added.

"Nevermind" Carrie sighed.

"If you to could just up and shag that'd make my job a whole lot easier" Janet concluded.

"One problem" Sidney stated.

"Yeah I don't bed with blonds, no offense Lizzie you're a swell girl. Just not my type." Carrie shook her hand through Lizzie's sunflower colored locks.

"None taken" Lizzie snickered.

"Well what is your type ms picky?" Janet prodded.

"The last time you asked that you showed up with a male prostitute at my door" Carrie remembered Janet, arms linked with some man she had 'ordered'.

"No seriously?" Sidney rolled his eyes rembering that he drove Janet and '_Chris…or chuck or something_' to carrie's apartment.

"Seriously no male protitutes" Carrie was adiment about it. '_well atleast Janet got her money's worth she dated charlie for a month or so_'"Just like who I like and don't who I don't. Keep my options in the clear" Carrie shrugged.

"Ooh i got it." Lizzie shot off her spot on the floor.

"What?"

"I know what Carrie needs to live for. To become a full fledged wrestler of sorts." She exclaimed proudly.

"Well i wont have to wait long for that" Carrie smirked.

"really?Go Carrie" Lizzie clapped.

"Yeah. As a, I dono thank you of sorts, Lita got a match for the two of us next week. She says since I wont be under a valet contract two weeks from now, I should try to impress Mr. McMahon so he'll sign me as a diva. So, me and her, next week, punch for punch, move for move" Carrie explained her look of joy turned to a look of questioning as she glanced at Kane who's eyes weren't angry as they had been etched for most of that night but with a sense of disappointment and longing, he turned away before willing himself to tell Carrie what he wanted her to hear. _' In two weeks time she'll be long gone. That's still what I want though, I want to be alone. That's how it should be for a man. . .a monster like me. She's going to be leaving me, just like everyone else. I don't want her to be everyone else i want her to be mine. I want her to stay with me, by my side.'_ He lurched over in his seat just wanting to disappear from the situation. _'I don't want to go. I want to be a wrestler, but I still, want to be Kane's valet. I want to be more then that. I want to be able to love Kane. I want Kane to be able to love me. But he wont, maybe he doesn't want to, maybe it's as simple as that he doesn't like me, wouldn't be the first time.not that he can't but he simply doesn't want to. But I still can't help but feel a connection. I still have to put in the good run for the money, before I fall flat on my face'_ Carrie got lost in thought.

"Well you're thing to live for is to be accomplished in the wrestling field. ..like Kane" Lizzie smiled in his direction, giving him the option to join in the conversation he stood up and walked to Carrie.

"I'm going to bed. Keep them quiet. Or since they can't do that show them the door" he lied on the bed the bottoms of his feet reaching right to the edge of the matress as he was lying straight as a board, his eyes closed, he wasn't sleeping he just wasn't moving just waiting for tiredness and silence to creep over him hoping to get some rest, also hoping Carrie would come lie next to him.

"You guys have caused enough mayhem and foolishness within an hour you probably should go" Carrie sighed.

"Yeah" Sidney nodded.

"Goodnight Carrie" Lizzie smiled.

"Where do you sleep? Do you two sleep in the same bed?" Janet was twenty four seven with her antictis

"It's none of your business where I sleep" She shooed them out of the door.

"Just curious" Janet scoffed.

"Well since all this hell you've put him through I don't want to wake him so as of tonight I will not be sleeping in the bed" Carrie tried to appease Janet's curiosity.

"You can come to our room. Sleep in Sidney's bed" Lizzie offered.

"Yeah. Just don't try anything" Sidney warned. Kane's heart sunk, in his half awake state, as the offer was made, he didn't want to share her constantly with them, they would have her forever he had to save every moment he got with the person he revered yet yearned for. _'Women equals pain'_ he tried to remind himself but it seemed hollow and distant to his psyche

"ok, I'll meet you guys there room 126 Pasalacqua inn, see you there lovelies" Carrie winked closing the door then collapsing to the floor. "Tiring barrel of monkeys those three" She sighed. "Well Kane goodnight" She leaned over the bedside and kissed his forehead, his eyes shot open. "ahh" Carrie shrieked in surprise.

"I scared you" He turned to his side shutting his eyes tight. _'Women equals pain. No one understands you'_ He scolded himself.

"You surprised me." Carrie walked to the other side of the bed and sat herself down on it. "Theres a difference. Pretending to be asleep, quite sneaky of you" She shook her head.

"Your friends are waiting" He sighed, not opening his eyes to her. Carrie lied down, lining herself up to him so their faces were right next to each other.

"Yeah. And they can wait all night" Carrie yawned closing her own eyes. Kane waited a few seconds till he assumed she was asleep and opened his eyes he just stared at her. Then reached out his hand and cupped her face in his huge palm. Her eyes lazily came to life and softly smiled at him in the nearly light less night. "See fooled you. Thought I was sleeping huh?" her voice was barley a murmur, she had been sleeping, feeling embraced with Kane's presence she had quickly nodded off. It was only then they both noticed Kane's hand hadn't moved, it still held Carrie's face like it was going to turn to dust in his fingers. Carrie in a mimicking fashion ran her hand down the side of Kane's cheek. He looked surprised that she wasn't to repulsed to touch his 

clammy pale skin, but she just smiled and moved closer to him resting her head in the curve of his neck, his hand that had explored her facial feature moved to her back, running up and down her spine slowly. None of them dared speak another word afraid of scaring the other off. They lied in silence in a warm embrace that they both needed desperately.

A/n- Hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Any ideas for Carrie and kane's story? Id love to hear them thanks again


	5. everyone has two faces

Damaged goods

I'm redoing/fixing up this story chapter by chapter and hopefully fixing it. So here it goes

Ch 5 Everyone has two faces

Disclaimer- own nothing and no one you recognize. . .yet . . .dun dun dun

"Carrie!" Kane caught up with a familiar group.

"No dice big guy" Janet shook her head. Kane grumbled and started to walk off.

"Should we tell her you're looking for her?" Lizzie did her best to be accommodating. The little blonde tried to be nice to everyone, in comparison to her friend's biting and sometimes mean sarcastic attitudes.

"y..." His answer lingered while he pondered whether it was wise to search out Carrie. _'I'm going to have to get used to her not being around. I don't want her. I don't need her.'_ "No" He resumed his pace down the hall.

"Righto" Sidney gave an over exaggerated thumbs to the man walking straight through a sea of human traffic. "Not much of a talker" Sidney noted in a flat tone.

"You're no Carrie" Lizzie shrugged.

"Count your blessings" Janet snickered

"He talks with her?" Sidney's eyebrow rose in an unconvinced manner.

"not sure. But it's quality not quantity. And I'd like to think they got words to say to one another, maybe they haven't said em yet, but those words even Janet would be jealous of-"

"Don't-" janet wasn't into the whole love and hapiness rainbow of romance that Lizzie was trying to paint.

"Just accept it, they've got something going for them" Lizzie soaked in her optimistic ideas.

"Whatever" Janet rolled her eyes.

Carrie's nerves had been on edge all night, her breathing rapid, her muscles jittery. _'You're just nervous, first night fright' _She tried to convince herself. But she knew that wasn't it, at least not entirely, she was a bit apprehensive about her first televised match. But something else was gnawing at her subconscious, a feeling she couldn't shake, something was going to happen, and 

she for one, was worried. She honestly wanted nothing more then to scope out the arena for Kane and be absorbed in his strong arms , she never felt as safe and content as she did with him. _'he'd think you're terribly silly'_ Carrie smirked to herself. _'Running from nothing. I'm turning quite batty.' _She felt herself calm, but only for a split second. "Carrie!" Janet held nothing back when tackling her friend into the nearest wall.

"Janet! Cheese and crackers woman, you scared me straight out my skin" Carrie yelped her friends name and choked the rest of the words out.

"Sorry" Janet backed off surprised by her friend's reaction.

"hey Carrie, Kane's looking for you" Lizzie frowned at the rattled look in Carrie's eyes.

"Did he seem . . .worried. . .troubled?" It was obvious her friends were as calm as kittens so she knew they hadn't caught her bad feeling bug. _'Maybe Kane sensed it too, maybe I'm not crazy. . .not entirely crazy_' Carrie was overcome with dread and paranoia.

"No. But you do. Is everything ok?" Sidney asked, already fully aware that something was far less then ok.

"I . . . I feel like something is going to happen. Something bad. You guys are alright? Is Kane fine? Nothing has happened tonight?" Carrie's mind raced with situations in which the people she cared about could come into harms way.

"Everyone's fine" Lizzie shook her head.

"I know what this is. Stage fright. You've got your brain working overtime-" _'That makes sense'_ Carrie nodded thoughtfully she had already told herself that, but it sounded mre true from Sidney's mouth. "You'll be fine. If it's alright with all the higher ups I'll go with you to ringside" he offered. Carrie was already feeling relieved without needing a wingman, she wouldn't need Sidney, but she wasn't sure she'd protest against him tagging along.

"Maybe Kane will go along with you" Lizzie stated with her usual cheerfulness. _'I'll go out on my own'_ Carrie concluded with new confidence. _'Though I wonder what he'd say if I asked him?'_ Carrie snickered imagining his response.

"Or him" Janet pointed down the hall, Carrie's smile sprinted off her face. "oooh Carrie's got a not so secret admirer" She teased as the man down the hall read Carrie up and down while they spoke.

"Funny" Carrie laughed to hide her intimidated demeanor.

"Who's that" Lizzie voiced her curiosity.

"Kane" The name seem tainted in reference to the figure that loomed ahead of them.

"I've seen Kane. Every inch of the man, not too shabby I must say but back to the point. That ain't him" Janet scoffed with a smug know it all grin on her face, the pudgy man wraped in red was definetly not Kane.

"The other Kane" Carrie didn't take her eyes off the mysterious man, she couldn't tell if he had blinked since she had noticed his presence.

"There's more than one?" Sidney sneered unhappily, one Kane was more then enough for his liking.

"In a way" Carrie's voice trailed off.

"You're not making any sense" Sidney scrunched his face in confusion. Though her legs felt like jelly, and the heat emitting from the glare behind the mask was boring holes in her, she walked cautiously yet confidently in his direction.

"Don't flirt to hard, Kane will get jealous. . .of himself" Janet laughed as she watched Carrie near her target. "Sidney, buy me food." She pushed him forward.

"Yes mistress" Sidney sneered.

Carrie put on her best strong facade to mask her trembling worries. This was the man that made Kane anxious, in a way it was Kane, he was scared of himself. _'We all got demons to fear'_ She mulled over the deep thought for a moment. _'It's just Kane. Pain is nothing. I perceive no threat'_ She walked herself through a calm mind set as they came face to face. "You know I think-" She started but was unable to make herself finish. He had grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest, she could hear his irregular heartbeat. Looking down with angry eyes, he smirked at her discomfort. He lifted her up and like a rag doll she was slung over his shoulder.

"What?" Kane turned to see Carrie's friends, but for the second time, Carrie was conspicuously absent. _'Is she avoiding me?'_ he felt a pull at his emotions. He couldn't deny it to himself any longer he wanted Carrie, he was finding himself missing her whenver she was gone, he wanted her companioship. He longed to hold her, it had been too long since he last felt her warmth. Without her there was nothing to fend off the choking emptiness that plagued him, he had known no other feelings before she came along other then loneliness envy and anger.

"Is Carrie with you?" Lizzie questioned innocently. Kane looked to his left, then his right, when Carrie didn't pop out at him he turned back to the threesome an annoyed look on his face."I think I may be catching Carrie's bad vibe" Lizzie frowned with ever growing concern, she hadn't felt entirely right leaving Carrie with that daunting character, and was beginning to regret it.

"Hmm?" Kane's pulse skipped a beat if Carrie was in trouble he foresaw himself pulling the arena apart piece by piece to find her.

"Maybe that g-" Janet started before a sigh of relief as an adjustment of stature took place. Kane was accommodating the girl who had come up behind him and had pushed hard on her tipe toes 

to rested her head lightly on his shoulder. He lifted her, behind his back, by the waist till her arms fell over his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist and her chin perched atop his head. He wanted her as close as he could get. _'I wasn't expecting that. But I'm not complaining'_ She got comfortable.

"Carrie! See you women worry too much" Sidney let out a reassured breath.

"What smells like burnt hair" Janet lobed her gaze upwards knowing where the answer was coming form, preparing herself for the story.

"See I was juggling cards-"

"Flaming cards" Sidney added.

"Yes. Too calm me down, you know-"

"You are one deliciously weird chick" Janet rolled her eyes a snarky grin on her lips.

"Sorry. Anyway I hadn't really been paying to much attention on where I was going and a door comes flying open at me, one fell right into my hair. Singed it good before I could get it out. Is it real noticeable?" Carrie asked feeling slightly embarrassed. She was surprised to feel Kane's large hand comb through her wavy hair. She relished in his touch blind sighted by Kane's new found outwardness. _'I don't repulse him as much as I thought.'_ But as soon as the sentiment trailed off she felt him tense beneath her. "What?" She asked quietly, wondering what she had done to make him flinch.

"Did you burn your arm too?" He pulled her arm in front of his face from her wrist to her elbow the flesh was covered with an ace bandage, holding it lightly as so not to see pain in her face he turned all sides to his view. He could see spots where blood had seeped through. _'that's no burn. She hasn't had her match yet. What the hell happened?_' his jaw tightened finding himself upset with no outlet to release it.

"N. . .no" She admitted cautiously. Retreating from her oh so comfortable spot on Kane's back. She reclaimed her arm pulling it to her chest in reflex. Kane turned to her she seemed meek and reclusive, something had stirred her and he wanted to set it right.

"What happened" Sidney required more facts.

"broke a window with it" She put her forearm up in example. "How much do windows cost now a days. I probably need to replace that thing" Carrie allowed herself to ramble for a moment hoping the conversation would drop.

"Any _particular_ reason?" Sidney pried.

"or on some loopy whim that only you would understand?" Janet scoffed, she knew Carrie's antics were bizarre but something about Carrie's temperament made her side against that theory. In truth she was just as worried about carrie as the others.

"No" Carrie shook her head, staring at her shoes wanting in that moment to be anywhere but entrapped by understandably nosy friends. Her plan to keep very hush hush about the whole thing was going up in smoke.

"Well in case you've forgotten Carrie. You have your first and maybe only match tonight. I can't wrap my mind around how you've let yourself get injured already" Sidney took her arm from it's nesting spot against her heart, inspecting it in disapproval.

"Well Sidney. I had to get out of that storage closet somehow, or I would've risked missing my match all together. Not me, i couldn't live with myself letting an opportunity like that pass me up I worked hard to gain the skill to stand my own. So desperate times call for desperate measures" Carrie stated nonchalantly hoping to appease their inquisitive nature.

"Why were you in a-"

"Wait stop the presses." Janet's mind, before the other's, had put two and two together. "That guy locked you in a closet? What'd he'd do to you in there?" You could see the light bulbs go off in the minds of Lizzie and Sidney as frowns slicked across their faces.

"What guy?" Kane snarled, possessive over what wasn't nearly his.

"The-"

"Janet!" Carrie warned a finger in the air in an atempt to quiet her friend. that was as far as she would let it go. She wouldn't play into that man's hand. She wouldn't let him spook Kane, wouldn't let him hurt Kane. Her arm was a small causality.

"What did he do?" Sidney persisted adamantly.

"Who?" Kane's voice was confused and bitter. _'What is Carrie. . .Who is Carrie hiding from me? Is she planning something, something like what Lita did?'_ he questioned her motives for not trusting him, not noticing the hypocrisy of the notion.

"Nothing I was trapped in there and he did nothing. Except talk, for someone shouldn't talk, he wouldn't stop. I couldn't get him to stop. I had to get away" Carrie's voice broke into a quiver as her mind tossed the horrible things that horrid man had drilled into her back over and over in her head. Kane teetered on his toes considering how to console her her, forgetting his mistrust. Moving uncertainly, he pulled her gently to his chest, stroking her head as he held her. She looked up at him grinning playfully, feeling safe and cared for. "Kane" She barley murmured. In a rushed motion before reconsidering he pressed his lips against hers. _'She's beautiful, I need Carrie to be mine I can't think straight. . .but I know I can't go back to the way I was' _He felt her 

lean into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his waist encasing him with a feeling of want and encouragement.

"Ahem" Sidney cleared his throat. Kane, being previously lost in Carrie's essence, came back to reality and backed away a few steps his face returning to it's emotionless front, he would not allow it to be found out how vulnerable she made him, he couldn't let that happen.

"Oh good job Sid. You ruined one of the few good moments in Carrie's miserable life" Janet scoffed. Carrie stood there dazed, still not used to Kane's new found boldness, but enjoying it all the same. She was left with a lingering affection mixed with confusion. _'Don't fool yourself Carrie, a week from now he wont even remember your name'_ She wanted to keep her feet firmly on the ground so as not to fall on her ass in the future. Falling in love, if that word still held any value, was a dangerous escapade that she wasn't sure she wanted to take another swing at just yet. She wished Kane would make it easy and say she was worth keeping, erasing her doubt, but that was an unrealistic hope. _'He kissed me. Does that mean he cares or that he wants to know how much I would give up to him without a fight'_ her mind and heart battled one another _'All of me, all he'd care to have of me' _She answered the query she brought upon herself. She sighed a hearty sigh mulling over all her thoughts. She was falling for the man in front of her, no doubt and past experience could cloud that.

"I..." She wanted to profess her need for Kane as well as how happy that he had made her by reciprocated contact with her. But in front of her friends, it was neither the time nor place for that. "I've got to go get ready" She took a deep breath. "Wish me luck" She smiled giving Kane a peck on the cheek.

"Luck" He smirked the feeling of her lips lingered on his face as she skipped off.

"Kane and Carrie sitting in a tree K I S S I N G, first comes love then comes-"

"Who locked her in the closet?" Kane put and end to Janet's taunt.

"From what I gathered. . .you" Sidney stated blankly.

Quite assured nothing could ruin her night, Carrie made her way to the curtain with confidence. Mid stride she was pushed against a wall _'Jezze these walls are sturdy' _She remarked to herself that being at least the third time she was strewn into a wall. Large hands held her in place his mammoth frame blocking everything else from view.

"I didn't tell him. He's not coming" She snapped defiantly, she could feel the grip on her wrists tighten.

"Delaying the inevitable" his muffled voice mad her cringe, seeming hollow and vindictive.

"You. . .You don't do him justice. Hiding behind behind someone else's mask I-" he had let her go, repulsed by her touch, enraged by her comment. She couldn't make her legs move, she couldn't escape.

"we're, two in the same. No matter who denies it. He is still all the things that you hate about me. Remember that the next time you're swapping spit with him. Or is that what you like, that he's a heartless monster. Tell me, Carrie" his breathing was heavy, almost labored. "Does it make you excited, to know he will tare you to pieces, like the nothing you are?" his face was as close as Kane had been, but no tender moment was exchanged.

"Maybe, I'm a monster myself. . .no heart" her voice was almost a cry as she was brutally honest with both him and herself. "or maybe I just like to 'swap spit'" And with that statement she leaned in closer, lingering for a second then spat in his leather bound face before regaining the reeling in her legs and storming off. _'Damn, first impressions Carrie first impressions'_ She kept her mind off the snarky words that dripped from the imposter's lips.

"introducing first escorted by Kane from Salem Oregon, Carrie Preston."

"Not a moment to spare! Wait Kane?" Carrie panicked not knowing which face of Kane she was going to see.

A/N- \. This chapter isn't very good I apologize it's a transition to a new set of problems. . .i hope if not it's just a lame chapter. Anyway ill try and update soon


	6. drunk on the job

Damaged goods

I'm redoing/fixing up this story chapter by chapter and hopefully fixing it. So here it goes

Ch6. Drunk on the job

Disclaimer- own nothing and no one you recognize. . .yet . . .dun dun dun

"Couldn't find you" Kane frowned lightly, putting a large hand on Carrie's tense shoulder. She let out a large sigh of relief but sucked in a gasp when she realized this was exactly how **he** wanted it, Kane out in the open, like a sitting duck.

"You shouldn't h. . .you didn't have to come" She studied the laces in her boots, as to seem preoccupied not scared, she happened to study them so hard she didn't even hear her music and only moved when Kane gave her a light nudge.

"Payback" He gave a quick smirk as they strode to the ring.

"For?" Carrie momentarily took her focus off of how she was going to fair against Lita with split concentration, waiting for terror to come storming in the ring at any time. She nervously looked over her shoulder _'He's screwing with my mind'_ She gritted her teeth. Kane lurched, knowing the look on her face, it was a scared and pained look, he knew the cause and he knew what he would do to protect her, that's why he had come to her match, to make sure no unexpected harm came her way.

"Last week I told you not to come to my match. And you didn't listen you just tagged along" He leaned against the ringpost as she slipped through the ropes. Carrie couldn't argue with his reasoning, she truthfully didn't want to._ 'How selfish am I that Id rather have Kane here calming my nerves then back where he was safe' _She scowled at herself_._

Looking at her surroundings she saw Lita square in the middle of the ring, waiting for her._ 'Try not to disgrace wrestling too much' _Carrie bit her lip before charging at Lita, knocking her down. But the upper hand was short lived as Carrie's feet were pulled from under her, she fell ungracefully to the mat with a thud. Lita pounced going in for an early cover while Carrie was still dazed. "One" a hand hit down on the mat. Carrie punched and pushed her way to her feet.

"I might not be the most experience, but I'm also not a pushover" Carrie stated between breaths.

"I knew there was a reason we chose you" Lita and Carrie collided fighting for the next executable move.

Kane watched intently as the two women sparred in the ring, comparing the two. _'They're similar. I knew they would be, Lita picked her. But Carrie isn't Lita, she's different'_ He wanted so hard to believe it but the words he had rehearsed crept back into his mind _'Women equals pain. All women. Even Carrie.' _He wavered his philosophies as his eyes drifted from one side of the ring to the other. Only braking deep thought to look over his shoulder in a sense of inevitable dread.

With Stamina fleeting Carrie took a risky opportunity, catching Lita in a messy sidewalk slam, only barley being able to keep hold of her. Not taking time to catch her breath she half threw half fell atop Lita's strewn form. "One. Two. Three" The number's rang within Carrie's only slightly bruised head As she forced herself to stand quickly. _'He didn't come. Thank goodness. I had my hands full and then some. Cheese and crackers Lita's good.'_ She outstretched her arm, helping Lita to her feet.

"I hope you know I let you win" Lita smirked.

"Oh" Carrie paused not knowing what reaction a statement like that warranted. "Well I could imagine worse circumstances for the match to end" She shrugged not letting Lita rain on Carrie's tiny parade. "To what do I owe this gracious deed?" Carrie asked suspiciously.

"Smart too." Lita commended Carrie's untrusting nature. "I like you. I think you're worth keeping around. Keep wrestling like that, minus the paranoia." Lita and anyone remotely close to the ring saw Carrie constantly look behind her. "Don't worry Kane's more afraid of you then you are of him" She nodded sourly at the man impatiently waiting for Carrie swaying slightly on his feet. "I might come looking to you for a tag team partner" Lita winked hopping into Edge's hungry embrace.

"Interesting" Carrie smirked looking out at the audience in awe then scurrying out of the ring.

"How'd I do?" Carrie Grinned at Kane, who seemed in a hurry to leave. He walked ahead looking over at her to make sure she followed close, Kane wasn't scared, at least not for himself he could care less about his own hideand could handle most anything that came his way but no one was ever going to hurt Carrie not his Carrie, she was untouchable not a single hair on her head to be marred. He promised her that, he'd never admit it, at least not while she was awake, that she was becoming part of his life, whether either of them wanted it or not.

"What d. . .you did good" He sighed.

"Well thanks" She stated awkwardly. "holding something back? Im a trooper, I can take it" She put her fists under her eyes and bobbed around him like a boxer a joking free spirited smile posted across her face. Kane stopped right before the curtain.

"I don't like her" He took one hateful glance at the pair waltzing their way closer.

"Understandable" Carrie nodded parting through the black fabric. Kane looked at her as if he was expecting more, when she didn't make any notion that she was going to elaborate he clumsily handed the water bottle he had held for her. _'Lita was right about one thing. . .Kane is afraid of me. What else is new, I scare everyone. I'm creepy Carrie'_ She frowned remembering the nickname she donned after the movie Carrie had been viewed by her classmates. "Kane. . ." She wasn't sure what she wanted to tell him so she just went an easy route. "Thanks for the water.'She bit her lip before saying anything else. "If your blank stare was meant to imply that I shouldn't like her either-"

"Maybe...Sh-"

"You guys ended on bad terms and-"

"She screwed me over-" Neither one of them would let an entire sentence get out.

"You railroaded her into marriage" She could see all the energy seep right from Kane's face.

"You don't understand" He scowled. No one understood, and he wasn't about to try and explain his train of thought. He felt the need to get away from her feeling vulnerable again, a feeling he loathed. He sped up not sending Carrie even passing glances.

"No" Her voice pulled him from his retreat he didn't look at her though. "Not in the slightest. Probably never will my dear Kane" She walked up next to him leaning forward and up to see kane's face she tried to push some warmth back into his iced over eyes. "So I don't let things I will obviously never comprehend influence my opinions " She leaned up against his forearm as they continued walking at a less rushed pace.

"Carrie you were fantastic" Lizzie clapped as she saw Kane and Carrie turn the corner.

'What are you drinking?" Janet wouldn't compliment Carrie, it wasn't in Janet's nature so she bypassed the topic entirely. But she smilled at Carrie and they both knew that Janet was happy for her.

"Vodka" Sidney rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Janet swiped the bottle from Carrie's parted lips. Kane grinned at the cute little fish face she had unintentionally made. Looking up at him Carrie smiled meekly before returning to the conversation.

"Water" She shook her head. "Drink it. Your liver will thank you" Carrie offered as Janet frowned at the liquid. "You know you should be glad your job doesn't enlist sobriety tests" Carrie joked.

"Hey our jobs are beyond dull. Setting up, connecting and testing sound boards in an empty arena, hours before anyone shows up forcing me to A, drink this job into tolerability. And B discus PANTS! Singular. . .yet plural, with Jack my co worker slash stalker" She paused to shudder at the small oily man that followed her around on the job. "and do you see Fisher and Liv calling to congratulate me? No" Janet ranted the water bottle spilling as she sloshed it violently to and fro along with her words.

"Fisher called" Carrie beamed with excitement.

"Who's Fisher?" Kane was always out of the loop. _'No one tells me anything'_ He gave a frustrated sigh.

"An old friend. He-"

"Also happens to be your on again off again boyfriend" Janet added. "Being on a boyfriends all ways better then off. Especially when it's a man like Fisher" She smirked having more than a passing crush on Carrie's previous beau.

"He told me to tell you. Your performance was snaztastic. And that he'd be at the show a month from now, near the Maryland shore, where there's a shore there's a board walk where there's-" Lizzie began relaying the message.

"Where there's a board walk there's a ride and where there's a ride there's a way for Fisher James to make an appearance" Carrie gave a weak laugh knowing those were the exact words that childish man had used. Kane's grimace tightened as he felt jealously reap through him.

" I told him you might not be a wrestler, that you'd probably will be working behind the scenes with us but he'd promise to come see us in action no matter how mundane. He wants you to come back and work with him again says he's got an offer you can't refuse" Lizzie was pleased that Carrie had gotten the playful nature of the message. Fisher wasn't serious in what he said. He was never serious, didn't have a serious bone in his body. Carrie and Fisher were like a bitter old married couple they weren't in love but they were to intertwined to part ways entirely and the set up they had built worked out well for everyone.

"Not a wrestler?" Kane looked insulted by the statement, the way this conversation had been going was one bruise to his ego after another.

"My contract is gonna be nullified next week when we sign that paper. There's no guarantee Mr. McMahon will re sign me, with a new Diva already on her way. I'd like to stick around with the company, I like the whole atmosphere" She took a deep breath of the stale air in arena. "So I'll aim for a job with them" Carrie pointed limply at her friends. A tinge of unhappiness snook through her calm and content facade she did her best to shrug it off before it was noticed.

"So you're going sign the-' Kane's voice was slow and restrained.

"I wont make you suffer anymore Kane. I know these last few weeks haven't been your cup of tea and I know I-" She frowned. "I know I am less then desirable company. You words if I remember correctly, were 'I don't want it'" She snickered remembering how adiment he was about ditching her it was funny and sad at the same time "I'll cut you loose, sign the papers and all that jazz." Carrie's shrug deepened like she was trying to hide her emotions within her shoulder blades.

"That, was before I knew you" He remembered that night. All the protesting, all the constrained lust and admiration, all the anger, all the pain. That's what stuck in his mind thoughts of that night triggered the memory of when, in a state of madness and frenzy he had left bruises on Carrie, made her nose bleed. He looked down at her arm, so sure he knew who had lead her to franticly brake glass with it. _'We are the same. We're both monsters. Monsters that have no care _

_for the well being of the soft crazy girl in front of me. She'll be better off this way.'_ "Sign them" Kane nodded as he walked through the circle of friends.

"Ha. Yes Carrie, that's before he knew you. Now he does, and he still would be willing to bite through both your and his own left arm to get the hell away from you" Janet laughed. Carrie sighed and nodded in acknowledgment turning away so they wouldn't see how the quip had affected her. Kane's eyes filled up with frustration he walked back, to confront Janet. _'It's not like that. If anyone should be biting at arms to get free it should be Carrie. . .but she's not'_ He didn't let the last part soak in he was to overcome with the need to make Janet's comment disregarded. "Carrie? Um. . .down boy. Sit. Stay." Janet retreated slowly from Kane who was beginning to box her in a corner.

"Kane, she's been drunk and over sexed since noon-"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Janet chuckled. Carrie grinned rolling her eyes.

"Don't stress about it" Carrie put her hand to Kane's chest in hopes to halt him. He stopped advancing and looked down at the small hand resting against him.

"It's not like she said" Kane grumbled.

"I know" she truthfully didn't but agreed just to keep him calm. She moved closer to him, her head nearly resting along side her hand, she was oblivious to the outside world, content to feel his chest rise and fall against her palm.

"Ok I'm tired, so I'm only shuttling out of here once, you hitching a ride or-" Sidney looked up disapprovingly at Kane.

"Offering me a ride or not Sid?" Carrie snapped back to reality she tried to get her mind off Kane like she said next week they would part ways thinking about him constantly will make the seperation sting all the more. _'Probably getting yourself off him would be the first step'_ She retreated from her place, her hand drifted back to her side but on impulse Kane grabbed it tight in his palm. He looked to the bunch, meeting eyes of confusion and surprise. Carrie gave Kane's hand a encouraging squeeze calming his tensed muscles.

"Make up your mind, love her or hate her" Janet rolled her eyes.

"You find such a way rile this poor man" Carrie half sighed half laughed.

"Yeah but my thinking is, that our make up sex will be passionate and spectacular." Janet smirked. Kane gave a confused look, one of panic followed when he contemplated how far Carrie would allow her friends to press the envelope.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you" Carrie asserted placing herself infront of Kane as a human shield. Kane gave her one nod of his head. '_She builds me up and knocks me down this silly girl. Wont _

_trade a minute of it, of her_' They walked out of the arena the hands laced but separated at the sight of company, getting enough stares just walking along side one another to the car.

"Were you lying?" Kane broke the silence, the short car ride half way over.

"No. But out of curiosity, about what?" Carrie questioned with a mix of innocence and arrogance.

"Did he hurt you?" when she didn't respond he sighed. _'She's_ _going to make this hard'_ "Your arm Carrie, did he hurt it?"

"Who's he?" Carrie shrugged in her seat turning from Kane as best she could she wanted to leave that whole problem at the doors.

"You know who Carrie, don't play games" His voice raised and his eyes angry he left Carrie bewildered. He took another frustrated sigh. His social skills more more then rusty. He wasn't upset with her, not at all he was angry at himself for letting his doppelganger get to her in the first place. The car was silent as it parked, Carrie's hand went for the door handle but Kane's voice stopped her. "You told me to trust you" His eyes glued to her as the words he wanted to say stuck to the roof of his mouth like peanut butter. "You don't trust me to protect you from him. . .because I am-"

"I told you to trust me" She interrupted. "But do you? Do you trust me Kane?" She turned to face him in his entirely.

"I. . .do you know what it's like, at every turn to be met by pain, dealt out by the people you _trust_ most" Kane growled, memories flickering in front of his eyes.

"Yes" Carrie said a loud but her eyes didn't meet Kane's they stared off into the ink colored sky. Kane was taken back not expecting an answer, especially not that one. _'She's kept together with secrets and riddles'_ When he didn't respond she laid a light kiss on his forehead. She felt his arms cradle her pulling her into a more enveloping kiss then any they had shared. Kane felt a surge of lust her lips feeling fragile and warm against his own he bit at the bottom lip that Carrie had chewed on out of habit dozens of times before. Kissing her as he pressed the button for the elevator became a difficult task, kissing in the parkinglot and the lobby had a lot less multi tasking. Carrie could feel him grumble as he moved her into one arm. "You can put me down you know" Carrie laughed lightly her arm wrapped around his neck her feet off the floor.

"No" the door opened and he walked them in and his other arm slunk around her waist.

"No?" Carrie snickered she saw the sly smile on his face and she found that teribly endering.

"Do you want me to put you down?" He worried he was holding her too tight.

"No" She trailed her lips down his neck.

"I swear they have no purpose, but to ruin things" He blinked twice trying to fathom how three people could have worse timing. Carrie turned her head and almost sliped from Kanes arms she was laughing so hard. Lying against their hotel door in a line was Sidney Lizzie and Janet, completely trashed by the look of it . "Ok. Put me down Ill get them on their way" Carrie sighed a chuckle still lingering.

"Funny" Kane snorted.

"In a pathetic kind of way" Carrie gave him a final kiss before her feet touched ground again. "Hey Sid" Carrie lightly patted her friends head.

"Oh Carrie good you're here" Sidney winced his head was beginning to ache the light in the halway bothered him and he put his hand up to shade his eyes.

"Yeah. So are you. Why?" She sat next to him, leaving Kane to lean awkwardly against the opposite wall.

"Came here so you'd be safe." Sidney wasn't waking up he was just as dazed with every word.

"from?" Carrie's face scrunched in confusion,

"Him. . .and the other one" Sidney's limp hand flew in Kane's direction. Kane walked to Carrie's side, sneering down at the nappy Sidney.

"Whatever Janet told you-" She looked over to janet who was asleep head tilted completely back her black hair was falling slopily out of her braid.

"She said guys like him don't take no for an answer. One second your holding his hands the next he's got you pinned on the floor. She's still a virgin you pig -" Sidney glared at Kane like he had a bad taste in his mouth and he actually did oreos and vodka don't mix.

"Sidney-" Carrie placed her hand over his mouth her face red with embarrassment at Sidney's drunken announcement. She felt Kane strain every fiber of his being not to violently snap Sidney out of any dream like state he was in. "Stop talking"Carrie hissed.

"I'm not like-" Kane didn't want her to be scared of him.

"I know Kane" She nodded at him. "I'll drive them back, they are out like lights most likely drunk. . .er than usual" Carrie sighed looping her arm around Sidney's waist lifting him to his feet her hand falling from his mouth. Kane leaned down and picked up Janet and Lizzie one in each arm. "You're real good at that you know? Carrying women" Carrie smiled as they brought her friends to the elevator. "Will they get sick on me" Kane frowned at Lizze's green complexion. "No that's my position bed side nurse. Help me get them to the car and Ill be on puke patrol, Ill probably stay with them overnight" She gave a motherly look of concern to her wasted friends.

"Ill stay with you" Kane leaned his head on hers. It was all he could do with hands full.

A/n- long chapter that ended quite anticlimactically but I still like it. No evil Kane in chapter six but he's going to make a big impact in the next chapter so keep an eye out. Some review on this story would be nice sugestions on how it should go or what you do or don't like about the story


	7. secrets told bridges burned

Damaged goods

I'm redoing/fixing up this story chapter by chapter and hopefully fixing it. So here it goes

Ch7. Secrets Told Bridges burned.

Disclaimer- own nothing and no one you recognize. . .yet . . .dun dun dun

Carrie had jogged ahead to the dressing room playing a game of hide and seek with Kane, it didn't matter that he had no clue he was playing. Opening the door she noticed a folded piece of paper lying ominously in the door way. Picking it up she carefully unfolded it. She cringed in uneasiness when she read the six words written in the center of the page.

**Secrets will be told**

**Bridges burned.**

She studied each word individually, trying to read between the lines, and understand the cryptic note to its full extent. "What's that?" Kane looked down to see her hands tightly clenched around a nearly blank piece of paper.

"Um" She panicked spinning around to see his confused but half smiling face. Something told her not to share the daunting message. So in a last second decision, she took a route that was completely rational. She stuffed the paper in her mouth and did her best to lock away the stiff parchment behind her teeth. "Nofing" she mumbled. '_bleh paper is not so good. Not my best idea'_ her face soured a bit.

"Really?" He gave a weak laugh his hand moved to her face, but she adamantly clamped down harder on her jaw pulling her face away. She nodded innocently as though she didn't have a face full of paper. "If you're so hungry there's a vending machine down the hall. I can get you some skittle if you want" He remembered how fondly the girl enjoyed that snack and how she nearly bit his hand off when they shared a bag. He watched as she removed the paper and quickly shoved it in her pocket; he decided not to press the issue assuming it was some new quirk of hers. "Coming to my match?" He asked settling down in a chair across from her.

"Is it before or after my-" She started, she remembered that Kane hadn't wanted her at his last match, but since it was her job Carrie refused to sit idly by. But this time he had asked her, either he was getting used to her or being polite, or a mix of both.

"Before" He grumbled, not looking forward to the meeting in the slightest any talk of it made him sour.

"Then you don't have a choice" Carrie nodded with a laugh she went over and sat on his lap and looked up at him, the back of her head wedged against his chest. "I bet you can't wait to get rid of me" she grinned even though inside the thought pulled at her.

"Yes and no" He shrugged looking down at her playful demeanor it made his cold temperament warm, he wrapped his arms around her and with a smile he reached into her pocket and took out her safeguarded note one of his more sly moves.

"Kane give it back you sneaky bastard" She snatched at it for it to be pulled just out of reach.

"Or what?" He smirked enjoying the little game.

"Or I'll never talk to you ever again. Give it back" Carrie demanded as she reached for it again and this time was successful in her venture, though almost falling off the chair in the process. Kane held her tighter when she began to lose her balance.

"You plan to talk to me? Even after we sign the contract?" He waited patiently for her answer, no emotions showing through all playfulness gone from his face.

"I wont talk to someone who wont talk back" She gave a flexible answer. Kane nodded knowing Carrie would not be driven away just by a contract. _'Why are we signing it in the first place I want her to stay close to me. She still wants to be a wrestler?' _he wanted to just tell her how silly he found this whole thing but-'_I'd be vulnerable, people would know I cared, that she's important to me' _Kane sighed unable to overcome the need for no outward weakness."Who's your match against?" Carrie broke the building silence, it was the last thing she needed a quiet atmosphere to think, to lament over what the note passer was planning it was already plaguing her thoughts.

"Val Venis" Kane shrugged. "It's coming up soon" He sat them both up and picked his duffel bag up off the floor.

"Ok well I'll let you get changed" Carrie nodded heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" He questioned as the door closed.

"To find Lizzie" Carrie popped her head back in. "And the other goons. Don't find us we'll find you" She winked.

"Don't they ever take a day off?" Kane chuckled.

"Do you?" Carrie didn't wait for an answer she scampered down the hall.

_'I'm going to stay by the door, or by a group. Somewhere safe'_ She just kept moving trying to find a place where she could rest easy. She took the slightly moist note out of her pocket and read it again.

**Secrets will be told**

**Bridges burned.**

"whatcha readin?" Lizzie draped over Carrie's shoulder, poping bubble gum as she spoke.

"Love notes from Kane?" Janet cooed. Sidney snatched the note away and quickly read it over.

**Secrets will be told**

**Bridges burned.**

"He's got some choice of words" He sneered.

"Doesn't exactly come of as a poet" Janet chuckled "Maybe the tortured lonely type but not enough angst for poetry" She assessed.

"Carrie?" Sidney saw the stressed look on her face her frown was deeply etched. "Is everything ok?" He placed a hand on her shoulder guiding her away from their two friends, she winced away from his touch, she was lost in thought and he had startled her.

"I. . .I'm worried" She admitted shamefully, her eyes looked down at the floor.

"Did Kane do something" Lizzie refused to be left out of the conversation.

"N-"

"Cause I'll beat him up for you" Janet didn't fully grasp the seriousness of it all, no one did, not even Carrie.

"Yes almost as effective as saying We'll through frozen pop tarts at him" Sidney rolled his eyes.

"Are you comparing me to frozen pocket pastries?" Janet huffed.

"N. . .Yeah pretty much" He shrugged.

"I never" She sneered "What flavor?" She questioned her sneer molding into a smirk as she flicked some hair behind her ears.

"The other Kane left me this note" Carrie sighed taking it back from Sidney and reburying it deep in her pocket her fist clutching it tight. "The impostor" She looked over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't near. "I'm worried about what he'll do" She looked up at her friends trying to regain composure; she wouldn't let fear overcome her.

"Don't worry Carrie you'll be fine" Sidney nodded noticing the more calmed and confident look on Carrie's face slowly creep over her. "Promise" He assured.

"Not me I'm worried about" She shook her head they didn't understand. "He might hurt Kane" She frowned, she cared immensity for a man she'd only met weeks ago.

"What about hurting Kane?" He loomed over her.

"Ahh" Carrie spun around at the sound of his muffled voice. Due to her surprise Carrie couldn't regain balance and fell on her backside.

"I don't care what your beef with Kane is, leave Carrie out of it" Sidney stepped in front of Carrie, who slowly made it back to her feet, Sidney no clue how he planned to defend her.

"I would" the impostor pushed Sidney aside. "But your stupid friend had to get involved with him." with an unkind pull at her arm she collided with his chest. "You go and slut your way into this mess." He sneered. Carrie's stomach sank, his words piercing her confidence she clenched her eyes shut.

"Shut up" Janet advanced.

"Yeah pretty? or what? Where's your boyfriend now Carrie? Not saving you? Maybe he just isn't the knight in shinning armor type. Most girls don't figure out they can't do better then a oaf, good for you." He turned pinning her against the wall giving her a playful slap on the cheek. "Let's see if your smart enough to know when to give in. I have a deal I'd like to strike with you. I want you to cut your loses and turn on Kane, for your own good" The pressure he was holding her with grew making her wince in pain. Her friends were speechless, Carrie had been hurt before, her life was less then easy but they had never witnessed it in front of their own eyes and been helpless to do anything. Lizzie kicked Carrie's captor behind the knee. He spun around and inched towards her.

"Leave us alone" Carrie punched him in the back of the neck.

"Run!" Sidney exclaimed as they jolted down the halls.

"Carrie slow down he didn't chase us" Lizzie called after Carrie.

She wouldn't stop, she couldn't, her mind wouldn't let her. _'He wanted to use me against Kane. I gave him a weakness to exploit. This is all my fault'_ She could feel tears well up, guilt washing over her red flushed face.

"Carrie!" a familiar voice called her. "My match is next" Kane watched as she zoomed past him. "Carrie?" He followed her, finally catching up with her when she ran out of breath, she was on the borderline of hyperventilating from stress. "Carrie calm down" He cupped her face in his hand staring hard into her frantic eyes. She slowly regained normality and then pulled away from Kane's touch.

"Your match is up next?" Her voice was panted and worried. He nodded slightly but the match was in the back of his mind.

"Carrie what-"

"I'm fine. come on" She walked towards the curtain she put her face in her hands trying to wipe away her concerns.

"You're not fine" He took hold of her wrist not allowing her to go any further. "You've been acting weird all night. Now you're scared out of your mind-" he paused, it all made sense. "He found you again" He sighed as he recognized the problem. _'He's a coward if he wants a fight with me I'll give it to him but none of this has anything to do with her'_

"I don't want to talk about it now come on your match is-" She tugged against his hold but he didn't let her go.

"We'll get there. Carrie you never want to talk about it. How can I help you if-"

"I don't want your help" She snapped hating the coldness of her voice, hating the impostor for making her feel that way, hating her self for causing the hurt look in Kane's face.

"Come on" he let go of her and walked passed making his way to the curtain. _'She blames me'_ He sneered. _'It's all my fault, she's safer without me'_ he gritted his teeth.

"Kane I-" She saw him stop in his tracks and turn to her. "I'm sorry" she lowered her head. If only they knew how each of them took full responsibility for the torment they were being put through. Kane didn't say anything, just resumed his walk Carrie walked slowly behind him. The music bellowed out the speakers. _'This is the last time I'll be walking out with him' _She glanced over to Kane who had a very focused angry look across his face. "Go get em" She put on her best smile and pated him on the back.

"Carrie I..." He let out a deep sigh _'forget it. what was I thinking that I'd ever have a happy ending'_ he shook his head and climbed over the rope ready to take out his frustration. Carrie frowned she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings as far as she knew Kane had minimal feelings towards her as it was._ 'Why is he taking it so hard. We're right back where we started. Well I guess it's for the best it will make it that much easier for us to part ways. So I wont cause him any more trouble'_ She leaned her chin on the bottom rope watching Kane destroy Venis. The match was short and less then sweet it was bitter and anger filled Kane hovered over Vienis with a demented sense of gratification only snapping out of his enjoyment to the sound of his old music. "Carrie" He looked out of the ring to see her standing in front of the ramp her face pale but her demeanor aggressive and confident she was tired of being scared. He started to get out of the ring to stand beside her when a video started, Tori Lita, Mrs. McMahon, Chyna, Lillian images of Kane inflicting harm on an assortment of female wrestlers. Out of context it seemed like Kane was an abusive bastard but there were back stories to each out lash. Kane cringed in disgust and self loathing as the clips emitted through the arena. _'I'm a monster'_ he looked over at Carrie expect distaste and disbelief but she just gave a blank stare watching each act unfold. Kane stepped out of the ring snarling, fuming _'This monster will unleash hell on him' _He started up the ramp. "Come out" He growled. The movie ended and frozen on the screen was an ominous statement.

**You're next**

**Secrets will be told**

**Bridges burned.**

"Carrie I wouldn't" He turned to her still empty face like she was waiting for more. "They were. . ." he pulled a clenched fist to his forehead when the words didn't come.

"They hurt you Kane." She stood next to him, her arms tight at her sides. "I wont hurt you. I expect the same in return" She put on a slight smile. "People are beginning to stare maybe we should take our leave" She walked up the ramp with an air of cautiousness taking a deep breath with each step. A hand on her shoulder he leaned his head down to whisper in her ear.

"I'd never hurt you. . .even if you hurt me" He admitted what he vowed to keep hidden, he would never hurt Carrie, not ever again.

"You'll never have to put that to the test" Once they were passed the curtain she gave him a hearty hug but pulled away slowly.

"What?" He longed for her to return to her spot snuggled in at his side.

"I'm beat before anything else I'm going to go take a nap" She shrugged. _'Keep distance between us if I'm the one he's after tonight. Does he think I'm weak enough to turn on the man that I l. Dear god I'm. . .I'm falling in love with Kane' _The though scared her as much as it warmed her heart to admit it, "I'll meat you out in the ring for the whole signing shenanigans" She started to sprint off.

"I really wont hurt you. Promise" Her sudden need to get out of sight made him frown the stupid video had rattled her and in an hour's time she would be fleeing from him all together.

"Yeah I. . .I uh know" She nearly tripped over her own feet as she turned a corner.

"Stay in my room. Stay safe from. . .everything" He sighed giving up all hope of calming her.

"Keep yourself safe. Alright?" She called back at him a worried smile on her face.

"Carrie you run me ragged" He shook his head letting out a big sigh as he walked down the halls. "Why did we have to do this in the ring?" Kane sneered at Mr. McMahon who stood smugly in the ring.

"What starts here ends here" he answered.

"Fine" He spat waiting for Carrie's music. _'I'll show her I care. That I wont hurt her I wont sign the papers, I have to make her understand before I let her go_'

"Where is your lady?" Edge questioned from his corner taking a break from publicly fondling Lita.

"Maybe she wants to stay with him, is refusing to sign the papers" Lita offered optimistically. "Carrie can be a stubborn bitch if she wants to be" She smirked.

"Don't call her that" Kane snarled at Lita taking an angry step towards her. '_Carrie. You have to prove it to Carrie. Attacking Lita for her smart mouth wont do anything'_

"Well she better get her ass out here soon, or she wont have a choice in the matter" Mr. McMahon looked down at his watch. Kane just shrugged them all off his heart thumping waiting to tell her that he wasn't ready for her to run from him. Just then the screen lit up , Kane recognized the room that was being filmed, it was his. He couldn't breath_ 'Carrie, I told her to stay there. Who's filming this, where is she?'_ His eyes scanned the room till he saw her sleeping form, she seemed unharmed. "What's going on?" He barked at the other inhabitants of the ring but they looked as confused as him.

"Kane" A Voice called to him from his room, it wasn't Carrie. He started to charge out of the ring and up the ramp when it spoke again. "Don't leave, you'll miss the show" and the camera panned away from Carrie and focused on the masked face that Kane hated because it was his own. Kane stood in place though all his muscles ached to run to Carrie's aid to beat that man out of her presence. The camera moved again running over the rug that was soaked in some places. Kane couldn't move, he yelled at himself both aloud and in his mind but his feet would not give way. The camera was set down facing the door you could see a large pair of boots walk out, before the door shut the man squatted down into view a lit match in hand and "Secrets told bridges burned. She trusted you. And look where it got her" without another word he dropped the match and closed the door, a small fire gathering as the lock clicked.

A/N Somewhat confusing but I think I got my point relayed. . .I hope. Well what do you think?

Sarah


	8. bags of burden

Damaged Goods

Ch8. Bags of burden

Disclaimer- own nothing and no one you recognize. . .yet . . .dun dun dun

Kane finally willed himself to move and once he got started nothing was going to curb his momentum as he charged down the halls barley able to stop in front of his door. Heat pushing outwards at the crowd gathering all debating amongst themselves about how Carrie was fairing and how they would get the jammed door would be opened. But one person in the hallway was all that Kane could see. "You want to be me? Touch what's mine? Then feel my pain" He tackled his copycat into the ground sandwiching him on top of the duffel bag he'd been carrying Kane went automatically on the offensive mercilessly berating him with punches. "I'll kill you with my bare hands you fat, slimy, son of a bitch" He wrapped his hands around the throat of the pummeled man. "Don't. . .Don't you ever touch her-"

"To late" Was the coughed response. Kane was beyond anger, beyond rage he as a brutal animal out for blood and he would rip his captive apart.

"Kane the door's opening" Lizzie yelled as metal tools worked away at the hinges. Kane let one hand slip away from it's choking motion. "You, have no idea what I'll do to you if she's so much as singed" He bolted for the door. "Carrie" He waited for a response but none came. "Carrie" he pressed his hand against the door till it began to burn his palm. He knew what it was like to be caught in a fire, the panic a person feels as all hope goes up in smoke. He slammed his shoulder into the steel door, once, twice till four pairs of anonymous arms pulled him back. Once the hinges gave way flames poured out.

"Carrie?" Lizzie called into the inferno. They watched helplessly as the 'professionals' went about snuffing out the fire and rescuing Carrie. Kane couldn't wait for the ok to enter he couldn't let her feel any more pain He walked in slowly being enveloped with the stifling heat.

"Carrie?" It was the only word on anyone's lips. Kane put his arm up over his face as it grew unbearably hot around him. He kept looking around, the flames slowly being controlled and everything became clearer.

"Say something, anything Carrie" Sidney stepped in the scorched carpet.

"No one else is in here, other than you two. That's a good thing I guess" One emergency personnel stated bluntly.

"What? What do you mean, we saw her, we saw her in here" Janet stood behind Sidney as the words 'no one else' hung numbly in the burnt air.

"She isn't here" Sidney spat "She couldn't have gotten out without him finding her. It's all your fault that any of this happened" He gave Kane a shove. "I promised her she'd be ok but you know what? She wasn't worried about herself" He paused biting back excess animosity if he was going to find Carrie he couldn't let Kane and him fight, wasting precious time. But at the same time he couldn't let the issue drop. " She was _so_ concerned about Kane" Sidney gave Kane yet another shove. Kane had far more important things to think about besides the small angry man lightly pushing at him.

"The duffel bag he hid her in that duffel bag" Kane grumbled he ran out the door on the off chance that his impostor was stupid enough to stick around after the thrashing he took. "The God damned duffel bag. . .I had him. . .I had her and I let my anger get a hold of me" His hand rested on the charred chair that he and Carrie had been sitting on hours ago. "He. . .was right she trusted me and now she's in that greasy bastard's hands. He has her, he has my Carrie." He threw the chair across the room it crashed into a wall and fell to pieces.

"How? How did he get her out we saw him leave without her?" Lizzie questioned, but no one had an answer for her

"She's not your Carrie. She's not your anything. Once we get her back I'm going to personally make sure you never drag her into your shit. I knew it was a bad idea, her keeping you company, forming a crush on you. But there was no swaying her, she pitied you, look what came from that" Sidney's eyes trailed over the room he made a move as though he was going to give Kane another shove but it was obvious he had taken far too much of Sidney's fit. Kane had been penting up rage and guilt, Sidney's remarks hadn't helped. Kane lifted Sidney up by the collar of his shirt. Kane's breath was fast and short as he contemplated if he wanted to take out his anguish on the scrawny man in his grasp. He just gave a frustrated grunt, throwing Sidney carelessly into the ground. _'Pity? Is that what it was? It felt like more, it felt like. . .huh I was crazy to think a woman who I caused so much pain would ever love me' _His eyes searched the room unrealistically hoping for Carrie to appear.

"Sid I know you're pissed but-" Janet started, running her hand down a burnt wall.

"Janet I'm more than-" Sidney cut her off getting to his feet only for his own rant to get interrupted.

"She didn't pity him" Lizzie spoke softly.

"If she did, it was some kind of heartfelt pity, she cares about him Sid, like it or not" Janet shrugged.

"How can you take his side!" Sidney pointed venomously at Kane.

"There are no sides Sidney, we are all concerned about Carrie and that makes us allies not enemies ok?" Lizzie shook her head at her vengeance filled friend.

"You feel responsible because you promised her since those middle school days that she'd be safe-"

"I promised Janet, I promised her and-" His voice was shaky and angry.

"Let me finish, you're taking those feelings of failure and the inability to help her-"

"I should've ran faster but-" Sidney snapped. Kane remained quiet _' He's not the only one that should've been there. I let her down. She showed me compassion and I couldn't even help her when she needed me'_ He slammed his fist into the wall beside him, then rested his head in defeat against the very same wall.

"Let me finish." Janet spoke with authority. "You couldn't have known, either of you, what that fucking maniac would do. So you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, or each other" She glanced at Sidney and Kane knowing her words had fallen on deaf ears.

"Janet, that's all well and good but Carrie could be hurt or. . .or dead and-" Sidney huffed.

"Don't say that!" Lizzie shouted.

"Lizzie we have to face the chance-"

"Don't say that, don't you dare say that" Kane growled. "She's alive and I'm going to find her" Kane stormed out of the room.

_'God Dammit this headache is killing me'_ Carrie gave an injured groan, she blinked a few time but her vision was still dark, she started to panic. She went to sit up but she couldn't move her legs more than a couple inches her arms had an equally constrictive ability to them they ached as she struggled to get free. She began to hyperventilate as she flailed in her cloth prison, she started to black in and out of consciousness. _' Ok clam down Carrie passing out will do you no good stuck in some kind of sack or something'_ She felt the fabric rub against her injuries._ 'Lets try and remember how you got here' _She stopped moving as best she could. _' I woke up from my nap. . .If I hadn't stayed up all night helping Kane fix Sidney's car' _A smile actually found a way across her lips even in such a frightening situation. She remembered how Kane had tried to impress her with his car knowhow. _'I was much more impressed by the kiss he gave me when I got out of the shower that night'_ She reminisced for a moment till she was bumped up down and back to reality. _'Six bucks I'm in the trunk of a car, What craziness have I gotten myself into?'_ She frowned she realized she was in real danger. _'Ok so I woke up, I was running late, I hurried to put my boots on. . .I turned around. . .and he was there I tried to run but he was blocking my only exit'_ her body bolted up and down again her ribs hurting, her arms and legs had a familiar sting. _'Am I burned? I remember smelling smoke. . .I'm getting ahead of myself He cornered me. . .his hand went over my face, I felt numb. . .and tired did he drug me or something? This is beyond hatred, this is criminal. He laid me down. . .then. . .he was talking to someone. Who? What did he say?'_ That was when the memory became more hazy. _'He left, he locked the door I think. Fire. . .there was fire. I tried to get up, get away, but. . .I fell, I could feel the flames they were growing . . .He came back! Did he have remorse? No. He was pushing and pulling at me. . .Then what?'_ She couldn't remember, no matter how hard she tried.

Minutes or hours passed before the car stopped and the trunk opened. "Awake girl?" He shook her sore body.

"Help Get the hell off me Help!" She screamed hoping someone would hear her she yelled as loud as she could till something heavy crashed down onto her skull.

"Don't speak. You hear me?" he whispered into the trunk. "Well?" He pushed his palm in her throat, her head crushing against the corner of the car. The material of the bag was the only cushion between his hand and her skin. "This is what he did to me. Kane when he saw me I got chocked just like this" he tightened his grip. "I save his little whore and that was the thanks I get?" Carrie was gasping for air when he finally loosened his grip. "Can I tell you a secret?" He chuckled "I was going to leave you to fry but then I got a brainstorm, Why torment him over one incident when I can torture him for days a week maybe? I've got so much planned for us Carrie" he lifted to body filled bag from the trunk to over his shoulder she swung into him, hurting herself more the it inconvenienced him but it was all she could do. "Don't worry though. I'll let you go. You can crawl to him and tell him all the horrible things I did to you. Or maybe you'll come to your senses and join me" He sneered walking from the parking lot to the lobby of the hotel.


	9. Freedomall it's cracked up to be

Damaged Goods

Ch9. Freedom-all it's cracked up to be

Disclaimer- I own nothing and no one you recognize. . .yet . . .dun dun dun

She had been locked in the closet, hours, days she didn't know she gauged time by her shallow yet rhythmic breathing. Her mind raced back to when she had first been dumped out from the duffel bag onto the hotel bed. How she had gasped at the new air that ran coolly across her heated face. Once her hungry lungs were satisfied she franticly tried to get away from her captor but he grabbed at her ankles pulling her constantly closer. "There's no escape Carrie, not from me" His eyes pulled her apart she felt bile build up in her throat.

"I'm going to be sick" She couldn't help but blurt out. She was met with a hard slap across the face.

"This isn't the place to have a smart mouth sweetheart" His weight was pressing hard on her dwarfed frame.

"Aggh, I'm. . .I'm serious I think I 'm overheated or something I'm going to hurl" She shook her head cringing, waiting for another slap but was surprised to feel him move off her.

"Well hurry I don't need this whole place smelling like your puke" He pushed her off the bed, she fell with a thud, straining to sit up. Her eyes darted to the door, to freedom. "Don't do anything you'll regret" He lifted her by her upper arm and shoved her in the direction of the bathroom. She scampered into the room closing the door sharply behind her collapsing to her knees resting her chin against the rim of the toilet, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. _'I wish I had never gotten myself into this. . .I don't know if I can get myself out of it. I want to be home'_ She paused as thoughts of Kane came to her head; she didn't want to be back in Oregon she wanted to feel safe in his arms. She had gotten sick and then she just laid there till she heard a rattling of the door knob. "Get out here" he called. She thought it wise not to anger him beyond his already boiling madness and opened the door. He snatched at her hair pulling her eyes to his. "Willing to play nice?" His voice was oily and unpleasant. Carrie was too weak to speak but not weak enough to give up, she shook her head as best she could with her hair intertwined with his thick fingers, her eyes were sad, hurt and defiant. "Suit yourself I'll wear you down, I'll brake you Carrie, so far Kane won't even recognize you" He pulled her to the closet. "Do you think he'll want you back once he sees how ugly you've become" He chuckled in her ear, opening the door to the storage space. "Think about it, we'll have some fun later" And with a toss she was plopped down in the dark room. "Better then the bag doll?" He laughed. She could hear the bed creak under his weight on the other side of the room. _'Sad but true'_ She ran her hand down the wall closing her eyes since they were no use in the dark. She either passed out due to stress or fell into needed sleep, either way she felt her conscious mind slip into the emptiness of the humid closet.

It went on like that for what Carrie could only assume to be days. She had no knowledge of what time it was, the shades were closed so she couldn't even recognize night or day. She hadn't the slightest idea where she was and the vulnerability that encompassed all of those gaps was eating away at her sanity. He occasionally would take her out of her closet to toy with her, getting sick amusement in her anguish. All the same she waited for those moments, because that's when she got her only comfort, allowed to use the bathroom she could fill her stomach with water, the substance that was keeping her going, even without food. She was sure of only one thing, that she wouldn't survive long going on that way.

"Wake up" He gave her a sharp kick to the rib. Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to sit up. Pain swelled in every muscle as he half groped half cradled her to the bed. But the pain was becoming normal and that fact scared her to the core. "You'll be happy to know I'm almost done with you" He watched as hope flickered in her eyes. "But not till I take you. He won't want you now, now that the man that he hates has had his way with you. Hell he didn't want you in the first place. But you'll run to him like a lost pup dragging him down into your issues. You're as good for him as I am Carrie. As good for anyone as a leech." He pinned her hands above her head with one of his hands, reaching down with the other._ 'He's right I'm dirty with his touch now, he's broken me'_ her face was absent of emotion till she heard her shirt rip in his hand. _'I might not be worth anything but I cant let him do this'_ She began to flail under his hold. "Squirm Carrie, you know how it gets my blood flowing. Cry, cry for your friends, for Kane, cry for them to save you" He chuckled in her ear.

"Let go!" She was completely unable to get out of his grasp till she took a risky approach to get free. She bit down deep into his shoulder blade.

"You Whore" He tried to subdue her punching her once or twice, but with every move he make Carrie found a new way to inflict pain, slowly but surely braking free finally getting off the bed . Once out of arms reach she sprinted out the door down the hall. _'just a bit farther'_ She pleaded with her body not to give out, her long legs burning with fatigue.

"Hey" a perturbed voice spouted at her as she zoomed passed. _'Joey Mercury? Smackdown? Of course the oaf knew that if the police were looking for him that it'd be better to hide with wrestlers just as big if not bigger then himself so he wouldn't stick out. Ok so where is Smackdown this week. Jeez you really __**should've**__ paid attention to that meeting at the house show. But no you __**had**__ to try, and eventually succeed in getting Kane to play rock paper scissors with you. . . Kane, am I going to go back to him I know what hotel they'd be at. . .but I'm broken I don't need to guilt trip him into worrying about me. So do I hop the next flight to Oregon or . . .do I just go off somewhere and try to fix me' _She had to keep her mind running to keep her feet doing the same, she was so lost in thought that she had no time to react to the man walking the halls.

"Oof Sorry" Pure momentum sent her back a few steps but after those back steps she went to return to her sprint but a hand was curled around her wrist.

"What's your name?" He knew who she was. But the girl he had in hand was in such a panic he had to say something. He tried to look less intimidating but it was a near impossible task.  
"Please let go. He's after me I've got to get away" She tugged at her arm but he was not loosening his grip.

"Alright I'll start, you can call me Taker" He watched how the words weren't even registering with her she was pulling even harder at that rate she would dislocate something.

"He'll Kill me when he finds me! Please just let me go" She finally looked at her arm trapping her in the hallway. '_That looks vaguely familiar'_ She traced it up following the tattoo's flow as it came to a shoulder and to chest and a torso and legs and back up to a face to a pair of blazing green eyes. '_huh'_ She gulped no longer tearing at his grasp.

"No one's going to kill you darlin. I'll make sure of it, but Carrie right? With all that hollering you're doing I can't be much to help you" he chuckled. She was the safest she had been for days but all she could do was nod. _'What do I have to lose' _But her trusting nature was interrupted all the blood rushed from her face.

"He. . .He found me" She cringed imagining what he'd do to her if he got his hands on her.

"Give her back!"

"Boy, you are in no position to tell me to give back what ain't yours" Carrie watched as Taker stepped in front of her blocking anything harmful from coming her way.

"Oh and she's yours now? Carrie are you aiming for the whole god damned family tree?" A horrible laugh pierced Carrie's ears. But she felt bolder, safely behind Taker's broad back.

"I'm not anyone's" She paused to look up at her protector to see if she was pushing her luck.

"Oh now you chose to be quiet" taker peered over his shoulder rolling his eyes a smile flashing on his face for a moment.

"Loud or not I'm not anyones I'm mine. . .my own and proud of it" She folded her arms over her chest.

"No arguments here" He shrugged. With a turn of his glance all joking was gone from his demeanor all attempts at smoothing out his gruff voice squandered, a scowl etched across his face. "Now turn your sorry hide back in the direction of your room. Or I'll turn that sorry hide inside out" Taker snarled. There was a choking silence as the two men stared at one another. When a long minute passed Taker spoke again. "Carrie these are the keys to my truck go sit in it. Lock the doors if you want" His voice was quieter but still dripped with animosity.

"O. . .Ok" She wondered why someone she barely knew was being so protective and caring but she wasn't about to question him. She started to walk to the hotel doors when the voice she had grown to hate spoke again.

"The big brother won't always be around to protect you, make up for Kane. I'll find you again, keep looking over your shoulders Carrie one day I'll be there" He grinned as he saw Carrie cringe in dread.

"Carrie get in the car" The coldness of Taker's voice sent a chill down Carrie's spine she wasn't scared just amazed by how he could change the mood of a room in a heartbeat. She sped up as she made her way down the hall but stopping out of sight feeling obligated to stay by the man that had stuck his neck out for her.

"I won't be around to watch over her but you'll wish I would. Because without me, it's Kane and he'll show none of the restraint I'm usin now. I'm leaving you with a warning, he'll leave you in a pool of yer own blood. Now you're not stupid enough to follow us?" When Taker was finished he waited, daring a word to come out from behind the mask. When none came a smirk lingered on Taker's face momentarily before laying a punch into the jaw of the idiot that dare messed with his family relations. "Consider that your warning" he wiped his hand against his pant leg with a disgusted look on his face.

"Goodness" Carrie was dumbfounded by how easily then man that had cause her so much turmoil had been put in her place.

"Do you always choose to ignore what people say?" Taker smirked surprised to hear her quiet voice.

"If I hadn't ignored you I would've missed that" Her slate blue eyes finally were calm knowing for at least a little while she was in no danger. "By the way. . .thanks for all that, it was very nice and slightly unexpected of you" She gave a small smile of praise.

"I'm hurt that you think I don't spend all my time runnin to the aid of damsels in distress" He watched as even while they talked casually, the lanky girl was clutching her sides like she might spill out. "You need a doctor" He noted opening the door for her as they finally left the hotel.

"It's night" She stated in a very spacey tone breathing in the night air staring out at the ink colored sky.

"You need a doctor real bad" He corrected himself.

"hey lay off I've been couped in a closet for. . .What day is it?" She questioned. _'It's like I just came out of a coma'_ She chuckled at her sad situation.

"Saturday. How hard did you hit her head" He put a hand to her head but Carrie winced away from his touch.

"Don't" She gasped not reused to a nonthreatening touch.

"Sorry, Over here" He pointed to his truck inspecting her injuries from a distance. She looked like she had been through a small war zone, bruised and burned, her hair matted and dark circled under her eyes shaking from what he guessed were nerves. Plain and simple she looked like hell and he had seen hell before in one form or another but this girl was still a sight to be seen.

"Where are we going?" Carrie knew she wanted to get far from the hotel grounds but she didn't know where she wanted to be. _'I know where I __**want**__ to go, but where __**should**__ I go?' _She corrected herself.

"How about we get some meat on those bones?" He offered.

"That would be good" her stomach ached to be filled with something other than water.

"And Kane said you were difficult" Taker laughed.

"He said I was difficult? What else did he say about me" She pressed her face in the window letting the cold glass cool her pale face.

"difficult because you threw a salad at him" he chuckled at the thought.

"He called me scrawny" She defended herself a smile across her face remembering how she had turned at Kane and thrown her bowl at his head. She had quickly apologized and had began to pick off leafs of lettuce from his brow. Though he hadn't protested at first, after he found her to close for him to handle he had shot up and locked himself in the bathroom for an hour before coming out.

"Darlin you are scrawny, but don't worry my wife will have you over for dinner sometime and we'll fix that up" He shrugged.

"That _would_ be nice but I barely know you" Carrie voiced her concern. "Your acting offly accommodatingly to me and I apologize, not to seem ungrateful but I'm suspicious as to what your intentions are." Carrie winced waiting for him to lash out at her rudeness.

"Caught me darlin, I was putting my best foot forward trying to make you stay"

"Huh?" Carrie rubbed her head _'Maybe I did hurt my brain worse than I thought. He's not making any sense'_ She scrunched her face in confusion.

"There's been a lot of people that've treated Kane poorly over the years, myself included" he mumbled the last part as though the thoughts brought a bad taste to his mouth. "He's a hard bastard to get along with now and again" He was quick to add. "But he called me, twice in a months or so's time, something I haven't known him to do. Not much of a phone man I suppose. But none the less he called me and do you know what he called about?" he saw how intently she had been listening to the drawn out explanation. Deciding not to wait for an answer he continued to drive looking for a fast food place down the road. "Carrie. He called about you the first time a few days after you came around. He told me how you scared him." he gave her a moment to let that work over as he pulled in a drive through and guessed his way through an order for them.

"Why would I scare him? What could I do to him?" She questioned.

"He was scared of you, because you weren't scared of him. Took away his wall from the world" He stated as though it was clear as day.

"He hates me? That I wrecked his wall or whatever?" She frowned _'Carrie what have you done. It's one thing to wreck your own life but to Kane's too?'_ She warily took the food handed to her as hungry as she was, she felt sick to her stomach.

"At first, somewhat" He nodded watch as she shook her curly hair over her face. "But mostly confused. He told me, these are his words 'I keep looking at her Taker, all the time I can't take my eyes off her. And sometimes she looks back. . .what in the hell am I supposed to do. She talks to me. . .I don't talk, do I seem like someone who can hold a conversation? She won't look at me like that anymore once she notices I can't do anything right' he was scared of losing you, even then" He watch her shake her head. "what?"

"he didn't want me, not then, not now losing me was on the top of his list. Please don't play cruel games like that" Carrie took fry and stuck it unhappily in her mouth.

"I'm too busy to play games little one" it was his turn to shake his head. "Last Monday he called again. He was stark raving mad Carrie, no other way to put it. He swore and cursed everything and anything he could think to blame, but more so then less he blamed himself" He paused again waiting for a response.

"It wasn't his fault. It was mine I was running late. . .how could he think that?" She had a hint of panic in his voice.

"I don't know, but I can't say I agree with you. . .it wasn't your fault either" Taker was now driving south to Philadelphia Pennsylvania the next stop of Raw.

"That's nice of you to say" She yawned.

"The truth is nice sometimes." He nodded " You can rest now, think about what I said, Kane really cares about you, I think you two can make it through this" He was going to help Carrie get comfortable in the cab of his truck but he knew she didn't want to be touched so he watched as she lied awkwardly on the seat.

"Ok" She gave another hearty yawn the warm food in her stomach coaxing her into slumber.

"Night Darlin" he watched as her weighted eye lids closed.

"Carrie" Taker called trying to wake her.

"I don't want your stupid animal crackers Fisher" She mumbled in her sleep.

"Good cause your not getting any" Taker couldn't help but laugh, and that hearty laugh stirred her.

"Hmm what?" She wiped her eyes wincing slightly at the ache in her ribs as she sat up.

"You ok?" He questioned his decision to delay the doctor.

"Is the truck stopped?" Carrie looked out the window to see a stationary car beside the truck. "Where are we?" She opened the door.

"Philadelphia" Taker answered perplexed when she stopped her exit of the vehicle and closed the door. "Problem?" He watched her she squirmed in the seat. _'Here I am that sad pup running back to Kane. Will he want me? I feel worthless I don't even want me'_ She slouched wondering how long she could hide in that car. "Darlin I know it's a nice truck but don't you think Kane has beat himself over this long enough" he hinted, running his hand through his hair questioning what he had gotten himself into._ 'Ok that answers that question, not long at all. You'll tell Kane that it's not his fault then . . .maybe Philly is a good place to start fresh?'_ She cautiously left the safe harbor of the truck and headed to the hotel turning around to make sure that he wasn't leaving her. "Right behind you. I'm over due for a greeting myself" he smirked at the understatement.

"Excuse me what room is um. . .Kane in?" Carrie asked quietly.

"room 290, are you two visitors do you have rooms here?" The attendant looked on in awe as she took in the sight that was Undertaker.

"Um not really" Carrie shrugged "Thank you" She walked to the elevator her heart speeding waiting to see what Kane would do.

"Wait for me, I had to let her gawk" Taker caught up to her as the doors opened.

"I'm sure your wife appreciates the gawking" Carrie rolled her eyes.

"Sure does, I still catch her once and a while giving me a good look over. You've got your eyes on another man but don't short change me as being homely" He laughed.

"You homely, I'd never dream of it you horribly sexy man you. Now that I'm done inflating your ego. Help me find Kane" She paced the halls till she found the door. 290.She stood there waiting for, well she didn't know but she was waiting for but she knew it didn't come.

"To sore to knock?" Taker questioned in a mocking tone.

"Wait till I can feel my legs again you are in so much trouble" being in the same building as Kane had given her a taste of her old confidence but it would take all she could muster to see him again. She took in a big breath of air and knocked on the door. "Kane?" She spoke into the door hating lingering there, it made the sickness she felt earlier return.

"I'll send her to her friends if you're not going to let her in" Taker knew Carrie needed real rest and real medical attention and it couldn't wait on Kane's leisure.

Had he heard her voice? he had been hearing it for days when he slept when he was alone in the halls her voice was always with him calling at him. But this time it wasn't just her it was _'My brother, Taker and Carrie? Oh God I want it to be her but if it's not if I'm let down again I'll have to strangle someone, maybe Sidney' _The thought normally brought him a smile but he just sluggishly opened the door. "Carrie?" Kane reached out to touch her face to make sure his mind wasn't playing games. Though she cringed slightly on impulse she didn't pull away from his touch.

"Kane" She was on the verge of tears. He pulled her into his chest hugging her as tight as he could till he felt her tighten in pain.

"Carrie You look horrible . . . You're back, your safe Carrie" He lifted her off the floor to kiss her with the passion he thought he had lost with her completely ignoring the huge man in the door way. "I love you" He pulled away looking down at her holding his breath, he had to say it. She had been gone from his life and he was left with the knowledge that the woman he loved was gone and she didn't even know how much she meant to him. That she was everything to him. The breath caught in his lungs wouldn't be released till he heard her speak again, till she responded to the words he delivered.

A/n- Well The undertaker wasn't actually my first choice for my rescuer but once the idea was planted by a certain reviewer i ran with it and possibly screwed up entirely but I hope not because this is maybe my favorite chapter so far. I had to write this chapter three times to get it right What do you think?


	10. switched roles

Damaged Goods

Ch9. Switched roles

Disclaimer- I own nothing and no one you recognize. . .yet . . .dun dun dun

Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision as she mulled over his words. _'He loves me? No, he just thinks he does. You're a mess Carrie. If he loves someone it should be someone worth it. Don't go and be selfish Carrie don't let him make the mistake of loving you. If you love him you've got to save him from yourself' _She reluctantly pulled away from Kane's hold. "Carrie?" He pushed some her matted bronze hair behind her ear, his large hand lingering at her face tracing a purple bruise with his fingers.

"No. You don't, You can't." Carrie let out a gasp that crumbled into a cry. She took a handful of steps backwards putting distance between them. She feverishly wiped some tears away with the back of her hand.

_'I shouldn't have said that. Not now, I'm not meant to talk I always say something wrong. I should be taking care of her, getting her to the hospital, ringing the neck of that son of bitch for laying his disgusting hands on her' _But he didn't move other then closing the gap between them and taking the hand that had pushed at her weeping eyes, running his thumb over it he burned with emotions he thought he had buried in a few days time.

"Look at the time looks like I should go take a smoke brake" Taker chuckled lightly shifting awkwardly in the door way.

"You smoke now?" Kane's eyes didn't drift from Carrie's injured frame.

"No, but now seems as good a time as ever to start" Taker did his best to stifle the tension building in the room. "Just yell if you need me" He gave a nod and walked down the hall.

"I can try. I'm no good Carrie. . .with my feelings" He let out a sigh "I don't have any to speak of. . . but I can try with all of me for what that measures up to." He tried to pull her close but she squirmed away pressing her back to the wall her voice cracking as she denied what she wanted most.

"Don't" Carrie leaned hard against the wall her legs felling like they would collapse under her at any moment.

"You don't think I can Carrie? Don't think that a ragged monster can love you? Was Sidney right? Was it just pity?" Kane wasn't angry, he was upset but he wouldn't let that show he wouldn't let his emotionless barrier down not after being stung by Carrie's cold words.

"I don't pity you. Kane it's just you shouldn't love _me_." She closed her eyes not wanting to look at him as she threw away her only chance with him. "You should love someone who's. . .whole, an- and pure and pretty, a girl who can give you her love" Carrie turned away from him her eyes still clenched shut, her arms wrapped around her ribs, as she told him what she wasn't, what he deserved.

"I thought I had that." He frowned "I thought I had you" Kane was so confused, so hopeless, he knew Carrie would be hurt, but these wounds ran surprisingly deep, down into her very core. _'I didn't expect this. . .even from him. But I wont lose Carrie twice to him, we'll make it through this. Somehow'_

"I'm not, I'm broken. I came here to tell you everything's ok and then leave. Kane I've got to go now or I wont be able to" She scampered with the last amount of energy she could grasp at to her luggage sitting open on the dresser, scanning the room she saw one of her shirts lying on the bed. She picked up the fabric seeing how the seems had given way and were barely holding the article of clothing together.

"I wore that-" she remembered the last time that she had on the shirt in her hands.

"Your debut. Sidney tried to take your things but I wanted everything to be the same as it was before" Kane spoke cautiously that shirt she held loosely was what kept him from going on a rampage when she was missing it kept his mind lost in memory. He had held it as he slept pulled at it as he wasted hours of lonely days uselessly lying motionless not seeing a reason to get up. He had thrown it at the phone when the missing person's officer had no news. It was his only connection to the then distant Carrie.

"You didn't wear it did you?"She gave a laugh between sobs the thought of Kane in the small black t shirt with the feminine silver lettering made a small smile curl across her lips.

"No" He shook his head no such smile tagged on his face. "I needed your comfort. . .I was alone Carrie. . .I'm used to being alone. . .I thought I was, till you were gone till I knew what companionship does for a man and what losing it tears from him"

"You were alone. I'm sorry for that" She let her tenderness overlap her sadness and self loathing. She moved and hugged close to one of his large arms pain shooting off at the burned parts of her flesh but she shrugged it off to the best of her abilities.

"You're all I got Carrie. I don't have friends. . .I don't want any" He scowled.

"See what I've done to you. I'm sorry for pushing myself on you. I should have respected your boundaries, your desire to be alone. But I wouldn't and I regret it-" She let go of him mentally beating herself up with every word.

"Do you?" he watched her nod slowly. "I don't. Carrie do you. . .do you hate me Carrie? Do you blame me for what happened?" He couldn't stomach the thought, it ate away at what remained of the control to his rage '_That's why she's running from me, she hates me for what I've done. It's true, I should've been there I could've stopped him'_ He clenched his fists, feeling anger pull through him like a hurricane. Carrie watched in concern as Kane's eyes grew dark and frightening.

"No" She placed one hand tentatively on his tightened knuckles, constantly touching then refraining to do so was wearing them both thin. "Never" She ran her fingers along the tense joints. Kane looked down at her, even under her bruises her light skin glowed, even under the burns each inch of skin was warm to the touch, he relished in the touch she would allow him. Even under her tears her lake blue eyes were mesmerizing. Even under all the carnage she was beautiful. Strong and Caring even in her moment of weakness, it had been a mix Kane loved about her. She was perfect to him but she couldn't accept that not with the word 'broken' emblazoned on her psyche.

"Carrie... don't go" He sighed "Don't . . .don't leave me again" He spoke as softly as he could, hoping to coax her back to the way things were though his voice still raspy and haunting.

"I'm broken" She repeated out loud what kept shoving itself in her face.

"This'll all pass. . .the bruises the burns, the hurt. . . And if he raped you-" His voice trailed off ending with a gulp, imagining the world of pain she had escaped.

"Did the hurt pass with you when-"

"We're, not talking about me" He snorted knowing sometimes the truth was better left in the ashes of the past.

" I am, Kane don't try and-"

"I'm trying to help you. Talking about . . . what I've become isn't helping you. Now-"

"You can't help me! I'm Broken! I'm damaged goods, I've been broken so long Kane. I'm beyond help. I'm weak and filthy and it took a lowlife like myself for me to realize I was kidding myself and robbing you of the life you had" She croaked as she started for the door Kane stood there for a minute till he stood like a wall between Carrie and her run away route. He just stared at her coldly for a minute before his voice boomed throughout the small hotel room.

"Broken? Were you broken when we met? When I fought you? We're you broken? When you kissed me? When I pushed you away? Carrie were you broken? When you saved that match for me, taking a belt to the face? Is that when you shattered. I wish I could've protected you better. Were you broken when I noticed how much I loved to sleep next to you? When you kicked Lita's ass, When I held you close. When my enemy became yours" he waited a moment his loud growl simmering to a low speech. "When I found out I wanted you, that I had lost you, that I loved you, were you broken then Carrie?" He stepped forward taking her shoulders in his hands. "Listen Carrie I wont let even _you_ change my mind on this. You don't have to love me back. ." He scoffed "you could hate me, I know I hate myself. But I have never wanted something. .someone. . . broken so much in my miserable life. I'll fix you. . .like you fixed me, before now I wasn't able to care for someone. . .I tried but" his voice trailed off to bitter memories. "I might not be able to love you with. . . all the fancy words and actions of some hunky man meat, but I can love you like. . .me I want to think monsters can love too." He felt Carrie put her hands on his arms. He pulled her into an embrace, kissing her, afraid it had made himself too vulnerable spilling out all he had. This was when the hurt would come. _'here comes the pain'_ He broke the kiss looking into her eyes seeing nothing frightening in her eyes he let out a sigh.

"It was never a question of whether I loved you back or not" She started meekly just wanting to curl up in his arms forever.

"It wasn't? Do you. . .Can you love. . .the maker of your torment" his head caught up to him, his worries, his past, his doubts.

"No" She stated bluntly and as a recent memory flashed before her she let out a chuckle. Kane looked as though he had been hit in the face and the pain he felt was real. "But Taker laid him out flat you really should have seen it. You on the other hand" She saw hope rekindle in the man she was lying against. "If I'm being truthful. . .and it's only fair that I do... I loved you since the moment I kissed you. I was smitten with you when we first met but as dopey as it sounds. . .trust me I tried to cast it off at first. But kissing you made me know what I was feeling wasn't a passing fancy" She spoke a twinge of her old self poking through. "But it doesn't matter what I want or feel. I'm not the kind you should-" Her words were silenced by his lips pressing hard on hers then receding in a light dutiful reacquainting between their mouths.

"Carie do you _still_ love me?" he pulled back giving her just enough room to speak.

"Kane don't do this to me it's-" He kissed her again his tongue sliding over her lips till they parted allowing him to explore her mouth. Carrie was overcome with at first shock, then the discouraging words that plagued her jabbed at her head, but Kane made them melt away and all she heard all she saw all she felt was him.

"Do you still love me?" he breathed in between kisses.

"Yes but-" She felt herself give in to what she had wanted all along, unwilling to be flogged down with hurtful words she tried to forget them. _'just for a minute'_ She convinced herself.

"Carrie I love you" His voice came from deep in his throat.

"I Love you Kane, I could never say otherwise" She let out a liberated sigh, she felt him pick her up, his hands careful not to grasp at injured flesh, everything had changed so suddenly from the hell she had rid herself from and she could barely cope, her world spinning in more ways than one.

"Don't" he laid her down on the bed. And he situated himself over her forever conscious of her bruised body.

"Im sorry for being this way" the tears started again. "For they way I'm acting" She looked away shame turning her cheeks red.

"For what happened Carrie you sure are a trooper, you can have your tears and your words but don't put me through nothing like that again. You were really going to run out on me and I would've-" He paused not knowing what he would've done.

"Promise" She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down into a kiss. Kane reached down to the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it off, slowly so as to give her ample time to stop him. She just moved one of her own hands to his shirt and pulled up at it till she was staring straight at his bare chest.

"Carrie we don't have to" If they were going to stop it would have to be then because he couldn't guarantee his lust would allow him to stop one moment later. She didn't answer him just laid a line of explorative kisses on his body.

"Open up you've got a shit load of explaining to do" a call through the door was made when all knocks had been ignored.

"Fisher?" Carrie's jaw dropped, she lingered under Kane for a moment who had wrapped a protective arm around her but she finally grabbed her shirt and sat up on the bed. Kane did the same and beat her to the door swinging it open He was met by a punch in the face.


	11. crowded

Damaged Goods

Ch11. Crowded

Disclaimer- I own nothing and no one you recognize. . .yet . . .dun dun dun

"Who the hell are you" Kane easily tossed his attacker to the floor and loomed over him.

"Dad!" a little girl scurried around Kane stepping over his foot, using his leg for balance. Kane stared down dumbfounded. Children feared him, kept their distance, and here was this mystery child leaning against him as though he was a tree in her path. He looked back at Carrie for guidance but instead he was knocked with a wave of guilt. In the light that Carrie stood each bruise, scrape and burn was illuminated. Her wrinkled shirt, put on in a hurry, shot images of their embrace off in Kane's head. _'I'm a selfish animal'_ he weighted the notion that he had taken advantage of her in a vulnerable moment. _'She couldn't have wanted it, not like I did' _Lust was still coursing through him and suddenly he hated the feeling he had relished moments before._ 'It hurts her to breath and I was on top of her like a hungry dog' _his mind exaggerated the facts. From images of intimacy to thoughts of turmoil his memory trailed back farther, to the way Carrie had spoke about herself. Words of disgust and self loathing had poured out of her. _'She wanted to run, wanted to hide herself. She felt broken, ugly she. . .he made her feel like. . .me. That bastard will be the one in pieces on the floor I'll brake him, bone by bone. She wasn't meant to bare my pain, she wasn't meant to bare me'_ He could no longer look at her, it was making him envelop in an ill feeling of shame, knowing in one way or another what he had done to her. Carrie watched as Kane's face contorted in a sickly fashion till, in a whip like motion he turned away. _'Great now not only do I disgust him but he probably thinks I'm a whore'_ She didn't regret what had transpired, it was the first feeling of warmth and comfort, not to mention desire she had felt in a cold isolated number of days. What made her feel horrible was not being able to know what was going through Kane's head. A shared trait that threatened to pull them apart, guilt, held in the room like a fog. _'Who am I kidding, I __**am **__a disgusting whore' _Her face was red as she shakingly smoothed out her shirt _'Maybe. . .maybe he just noticed. . .I tried to warn him, I'm broken. . .I'm a filthy empty mess' _Tears crept to her eyes but she felt undeserving of emotions and blinked them away. Even after the hell she had gone through in the days that had passed she had never felt so cold, so unwanted as when she saw Kane look away.

"Fisher Correll" He waited for Kane to back away but when Kane just scowled deeper he was forced to proceed. "Carrie you're here!" Fisher exclaimed as though it was news. "You might be wondering why I would tyrannically brake into the hotel room of a man. . .a frighteningly large man I might add" his confidence wavered for a moment as he addressed Kane ". . .Well.. .see you. . .happen to know, very well I would assume, one of my best friends, old girlfriend. . .way back when back before she grew old and bitter" Fisher smiled his goofy smile at Carrie who could only manage a light smirk in return. "Tough crowd, don't fret though Carrie if asked I'd still sweep you off your feet, wouldn't take much you twiggy little thing" Fisher almost forgot the mountain of a man that stood between them switching his attention to the woman who was more to him than most, she had always looked out for him and his daughter, even after the times where she could've cut all ties they had become closer, they were like a family. A low sound stopped even Fisher's ragging mouth, a grumble nearly a growl that was steadily emitting from Kane, his chest rose and fell harshly as he kept himself from attacking ruthlessly the man stupid enough to talk to Carrie like that in front of him. There was a hot silence as Kane's temper; Carrie's pain and Fisher's obliviousness were destined to collide.

"What's the big idea you're going to swoop in and Save the day, save Carrie? Not on my watch, it's far to risky. Do you want Carrie dead?" Sidney ranted his way through the door followed by Janet and Lizzie'. Kane suddenly felt crowded and his already frustrated temperament was beginning to turn to pure anger.

"Sorry to disappoint" Carrie spoke loud enough to get everyone's attention shocked looks came her way, they didn't know she was back. _'Didn't anyone hear me answer Fisher? Maybe I should have told them, gone to their room. God how much of insensitive selfish bitch can I be' _She frowned.

"He doesn't shut up that one" Taker sneered distancing himself best he could from Sidney who was riding his last nerve in the short time they had known one another "I'm calling my wife, who by the way just like I knew she would at the first word of you wants you two over for dinner" He smiled longing to be in his house away from all these mad people and all the craziness, he had enough on his plate without this ordeal.

"Oh" Carrie nodded, she couldn't remember the last time she had a civil dinner. Eating Doritos in a seven eleven parking lot with Kane though wonderful in it's own way, sitting close, talking aimlessly, looking at the night sky and city lights, _'on second thought I don't need civil dinners I just needed Kane to be happy.'_ She smiled just for a moment. But the way he acted around her since Fisher had come in, _'maybe love is fleeting maybe the two of us just aren't meant to be happy together.' _

"What does your wife have to do with the circus coming through my room" Kane turned his back to Fisher fully, not giving him any room to escape.

"Back to my point, I'm just minding my business and that little wind up toy shouts your name" Taker sneered at Sidney as he pointed shrugingly at Kane.

"The whole bunch of em go pushing up the stairs like a group of lunatics, darlin you're got some choice in friends" Taker shook his head laughing slightly.

"A bad choice" Kane rubbed at the spot that Fisher's fist had landed, more a bruise on his ego then any actual physical pain. _'Like I need a violent Sidney'_ he scoffed to himself.

"I rushed to say goodbye to Sara then have to go after them before they went and caused a scene-"

"How'd that work out?" Carrie chuckled but her eyes never left her shoes except on the rare occasion to see Kane grimace at her.

"I followed them trying to tell em you were fine and-"

"You call that fine?" Sidney pointed venomously at Carrie who did her best to appear 'fine'.

"Aw Aunt Carrie's fine, she just needs some band aids ooh and some root beer mmm" Olivia the small child went zooming past Kane's knee and over to Carrie who had half fallen half sat down on the bed knowing that Olivia was going to jump in her arms and standing Carrie stood a good chance of collapsing.

"You didn't hear me answer your bullish announcement, you shouldn't use those words around Liv like that you know" Carrie changed the subject her eyes diverting from the bouncing girl in her lap to the man sitting on the floor, not given the required room to stand from Kane, Fisher was forced to remain floor bound.

"Not over good ol' Cousin Sidney blabbering on. Then again you are creepily quiet over there" Fisher shrugged. _'No wonder I don't like him'_ Kane sneered only his luck that Sidney and Fisher would be cousins and would be two of an annoying kind.

But in reality for cousins they didn't have much in common, other then an overprotective streak. Sidney was boyish in appearance, his bright green eyes and dirty blond hair that curled behind his ears, were light and airy compared to Fisher's dark and neatly cut hair and his earnest forest green eyes, a body like any bricklayer such as himself, on and off working rides at carnivals and circuses with his odds and ends family. But inside that labor worked face and body was not a haggard man, but a charismatic boy. Sidney on the other hand was smaller and worked twice as hard sometimes winding himself too tight just to seem accomplished at the same job. One family two outcomes.

"Don't worry Carrie I'll be loud for you" Olivia boasted. Her tussled brown, almost black hair in an unkempt manner nearly engulfed her freckled face. But her oddly purplish eyes that she inherited from her mother never failed to pierce through happily.

"Wow" Olivia's voice was awed and disturbed.

"What?" Carrie combed Olivia's hair with her fingers. Kane watched intently as they interacted. He was coming to realize that was what he wanted, a family, children of his own. He wanted those children to know Carrie's tender touch the one she so lovingly displayed on her ex boyfriend's child. _'Here I go again, I've known her less then two months and I want Carrie to have my children. I'm a pig, a monster preying on an innocent woman. I've put her through hell but still. . .earlier. . .she kissed me when we were lying there together, she said she loved me back. . .it felt right I. . .I forced that all on her. She's weak and upset and I pushed her to do as I said'_ His thought immersed eyes caught hers and with a queasy look he turned away. _'Kane one more glance and you'll kill me' _She felt her heartstrings choke her like a noose.

"You look like crap" Olivia half winced half laughed.

"W. .Where did she learn a word like Crap Fisher?" Carrie's voice at first didn't work, buried to far in her throat as a dam to hold back tears but with a sigh to calm herself she got her condescending statement out.

"I. .er. . .at least I teach her something" Fisher defended.

"He did teach her how to use it in context" Janet added.

"Did you dad?" Olivia questioned obviously not knowing what context was.

"Context like using the word right such as. . .Fisher is a _crappy_ parent" Janet brought some humor to the somber room.

"I don't see you wining any role model points" Fisher sneered.

"I don't see you wining any blah blah blah" Janet mimicked in a mocking tone which had it's desired effect making Olivia laugh.

"You women are turning her against me" Fisher rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Janet scoffed. " You wouldn't want her turning out like _you_ would ya?"

Janet's violet blue eyes dripped with confidence and sarcasm, it washed over each strand of her raven hair that perched atop her spine in a tight braid, that same confidence glided over her proportionate curves to the tip of her toes. She was not a woman to screw with, especially in a moment such as that one when she was sober and sharp and for the good of Olivia's innocent ears she had a sense of restraint.

"Bursting into doors, punching the inhabitants" Carrie peered down from her busy work amusing Olivia, to see Fisher's explanation. Kane equally interested turned to face Fisher, with another step he closed the gap between them, completely engulfing Fisher in his shadow.

"Well since I got off the plane, I came sooner than expected when Sidney said you were missing" He shrugged at Carrie.

"That was nice of you Fisher" Carrie nodded her voice barely a murmur. "Were you glad to come and visit your favorite aunts?" Carrie smiled down at Olivia who nodded feverishly.

"Yeah, but I missed you. Carrie where were you?" Olivia had been left out of the loop for good reason and the whole trip had been odd to her, she thought Carrie didn't like her, that she had found new friends.

"I. . .well I cant really say, but I'll tell you what, I missed you guys a whole lot, all this time without seeing you-"

"Dad says you're coming home" Olivia blurted.

"Liv I said-" Fisher's panicked he had a whole plan worked out on how to convince Carrie to come back to Oregon, and that wasn't part of it.

"Maybe" Carrie bit her lip.

"No. I don't want-" Kane spoke but silenced himself as he saw the shocked look in Carrie's eyes. _'Did I scare her?'_ He turned back to Fisher anger welling over him. Carrie wasn't scared she was surprised at the idea that Kane still wanted her.

"Finish your story Fisher" Carrie sighed, all the stress getting to her.

"Right, so not a minute off the plane Sidney starts going off on this Kane guy. . .you" Fisher pointed up. "Kane's fault this, Kane did that, Kane beat the sh-" He watched as three mother hens shook their heads disapprovingly. "Beat the crap, she already knows that one, the living crap out of Carrie" Somewhere in the time that had progressed Sidney had formed a one man army against Kane, waging war on any advance Kane made towards Carrie.

"I didn't" Kane's voice and words of depth had been used to coax Carrie from running off the face of the earth, to express that he against all attempts not to, loved her. Now he resorted back to his usual short and bitter words.

"He didn't do it on purpose Sidney, he was having a panic attack or something. I let it go so should you" Carrie was upset that Fisher hadn't gotten the wrong impression of the man she loved, she wanted Kane, Fisher and even Sidney to at least tolerate one another. Kane was used to being misunderstood but not used to being defended. _'She. . .she understands me, no one else can see past the monster, sometimes I cant. But Carrie always saw through. I hated her for that. . .and now it what I love about her. I can't let them snatch her away from me. I want her, I need her.'_ Kane turned to Sidney. "I wouldn't hurt her" In a far calmer voice he spoke to Carrie. "I wouldn't" He wanted her to believe him to trust him and if only he knew how much she did, then he would know that she loved him, she wasn't being forced, she truly loved him.

"We wont let you" Sidney spat. With that all formalities were gone, Kane could no longer hold back all the anger that had formed within him. He advanced with malice in Sidney's direction.

"Back off my cousin" Fisher had just enough room to stand and once he did he was back on the offensive.

"Your friends must've been dropped on their heads as kids. . .or have a death wish." Taker chuckled stepping forward, knowing it'd be no joking matter if Kane got pushed too far. His voice changed to one of a stern warning."You two better back off my brother before you bite off more than you can chew" Olivia looked up at the man who had been silent for some time and a huge grin spread across her face. She leaned up and whispered something into Carrie's ear, she couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"What?" He looked over himself curiously as to see if there was anything out of place to have them whispering and giggling about.

"She says . . .you have very pretty hair" Carrie, if she wasn't so concerned about the three men about to snap at one another, would've laughed far fuller.

"You were looking at his hair. . .then again you're five. . .your forgiven" Janet smirked.

"The whole gang darlin? Out to cause me trouble, you and the quiet girl the only ones who haven't done nothin" Taker rubbed his forehand, laughing at his situation. These people almost made his in laws seem sane, almost. He couldn't truly complain, the spectacle unfolding in front of him was drawing him in. Plus the compliments and remarks however shallow didn't exactly hurt his ego.

"I'm not quiet just no use speaking when I wouldn't be able to hear myself over the yelling" Lizzie's usually docile brown eyes shot Sidney and Fisher a nasty glance. "Giving me a headache" She placed her hands over her face, slowly letting them drift down her long face then fall lifelessly to her side. Ignoring Lizzie's complaint the argument continued at the same volume.

"You. . .don't tell me. . what to do" Kane took long breaths as he paused turning yet again, this time to face Fisher.

"No but I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to take my kid. My friends. My Carrie" he saw the fire ignite in Kane's eyes as he addressed Carrie as his, but he wanted Kane angry, for some reason he couldn't quite understand himself. Fisher took a step towards Carrie and Olivia.

"You can't have her, she's not yours" Kane still found it hard to look at her without feeling guilty but if she was going to leave it would be on his terms, as chauvinistic as it sounded, Kane wanted control. He didn't want to own her he didn't want to control _her_. He just wanted to be able to calmly say goodbye and if he found the confidence, the ability to convince her to stay. Carrie was growing tired of having to announce the fact that she wasn't anyones but before she could say it Fisher opened his big mouth again.

"And who's is she, yours? Should I leave her here so you can put her in harms way again?"

"Fisher" Carrie warned, she knew Kane would tear him to shreds and the way Fisher was talking she couldn't truly blame him for doing so.

"So you can use her and abuse her? What is she to you? To either of you?" Fisher snarled at the two brothers.

"Well to me she's her own woman, who's strong and has got quite a mouth on her when she gets to talking. And who loves my brother. That's what I've gathered about you darlin" Taker spoke kindly, addressing Carrie, while trying to convince Fisher that he and his brother were good natured respectable people with morals and restraint. But none of that shone through Kane's crazed face.

"And you?" Fisher was standing as close to eye to eye with Kane as he could. Kane had wanted someone to punish for days and it seemed as if Fisher was begging for it.

"Fisher be nice" Carrie put Olivia on the bed and struggled to stand she wanted to stand by Kane so he would know she was supporting him and commending him for not killing Fisher with his bare hands. Taker took her hand and helped her to her feet. Carrie was in evermore pain as time went on. She had been burned before, she'd had broken bones before but something felt worse, a hurt cocooned her body and she didn't know what it was. Kane heard her groan in pain, as she tried to stand upright, at first he felt guilt again, but then he sensed a chance for redemption. _'Here's your chance to not be selfish. To care for her, to love her right'_ But before he took one step Fisher was six steps past him.

"Sid, go fetch the car. Come on Carrie" Fisher threw his cousin a handful of keys.

"No" The guilt took a back seat Kane wouldn't let them take her out of his sight and that wasn't negotiable. He loved her and wanted to keep her close, keep her safe.

"No what? No we can't take her to the hospital. No-"

"Maybe Fisher should take me" _'This was a mistake, I should've left I'm not the girl Kane loves, she buried within the ruble, the carnage. What am I now? Who am I now?'_ Carrie felt even more alone with her question of identity. _'everyone is so far away' _she felt a lurching darkness creep in on her. _'Even myself'_ Her breathing grew shallow.

"I'll take her" Kane declared. "Carrie?" He saw the glazed over look in her eyes. Concern overpowered anger as he tried to reach her side, but Fisher wedged himself adamantly between them.

"Who are you to take her? Who are you and why do you want to hurt my Carrie m-"

"Stop calling her that" Kane took Fisher by the throat._ 'I'll get to Carrie one way or another'_ he lost all patience. But Fisher would not give up, not even to the tightening grip at his airway. He started pushing and punching at whatever part of Kane he could reach. It quickly spiraled out of control as they began exchanging blows, the exchange was nearly one sided. Fisher wouldn't have lasted half as long as he did if Sidney hadn't started to pound his fists into Kane's back. Kane swatted Sidney away like an annoying fly and commenced beating Fisher into the ground. Kane's knuckled dug hard into the bridge of Fisher's nose, an alarming crunch could be heard over the scuffle, Fisher stopped punching with his left hand holding his nose to his face like it might've fallen off. Taker tried to pull Kane off but with no compliance it was proving to be a difficult task.

"You know when I imagined these four guys going at it. . .it was a lot more erotic" Janet spoke what came to mind, trying to ease the nerves of herself and her friends.

"You say that about. . . everything" the last word was a gasp barley escaping Lizzie's lips that she had clamped over with her palms, as Fisher's face took another hard punch. Kane's old plan had been deserted, his new plan was to beat Fisher till he couldn't come between himself and Carrie.

"Stop it!" Olivia was off the bed and deep in harms way as she rushed dangerously near the grapple. Everything was slow and shadowy but Carrie could comprehend that Olivia was in danger of getting hurt. Carrie struggled to make it over to the fight, she was going to pass out soon it was inevitable. She got to her knees getting to the level Olivia would be, now she just had to catch her, scurrying around her father.

"Watch out!" Lizzie called out, but it was too late. As his arm slung back Kane's elbow connected hard with Carrie's face, square between the eyes. Her already compromised balance gave way and she fell to her side. Her legs curled inward she pulled them into her chest. The pain was nothing new, but the state of mind, the onslaught of memories and repressed attacks on her being, threatened to consume her. She was no longer in her hotel room, safe with her friends, she was alone in that closet, she could hear the voice of the man she had grown to hate, feel his hands on her. She was lost in a nightmare.

Kane scooped her up in his arms, hugging her to his chest."Sorry, Carrie I'm so sorry. Breath Carrie." Her face was frighteningly pale, her lungs aching for air but her breathing was panicked and shallow, like a fish out of water.

"Let go of her, look what you did!" Olivia kicked at Kane's hunched back.

"Olivia stop" Fisher sat up and knew the fighting had to end at least until Carrie was in a hospital getting better. "Carrie? Carrie it's me Fisher. . .and Olivia, Sidney Lizzie, Janet. We're all here, you're safe in the-"

"Fisher?" Carrie's eyes were frantic, blinking and searching as her head slowly regained it's bearings.

"Fisher. . .Kane?" She sobbed into his shoulder grabbing at his arm.

"I'm here it's ok" He hugged her tighter as she cried.

"Oh god he keeps saying horrible things he wont get off me. Stop!" She flailed, wanting to run.

"Who?" Fisher became confused.

"He wont. . .ever again I promise" Kane cradled her in his arms trying to sooth her best he could. "I wont let him" His brow leaned to hers. He frowned seeing the scared look in her eyes, he had seen that look countless times before, he had caused that look more times than he could count, but not in Carrie she had no fear, she 'perceived' no fear. That girl was lost and Kane wanted nothing more then to find her. "Carrie Are you scared of me?" He asked the question that he had proposed to her the first day they met but with a whole new reasoning behind it. He was rewarded when he saw a gleam of a smile in her eyes. She bit her lip before speaking, till her world stopped spinning and she was sure of her surroundings. _'He's trying so hard to save me from myself'_ Her smile soured. She had always hated those damsels in distress, the ones who tripped over their Prada heels, running in the woods. _'And now I've become one, minus any fashion sense' _She sighed before trying to sit up. "Carrie" He shook his head standing up, Carrie still held tight in his arms. "Answer me" He tried to relax her, anymore moving would be hell on her health.

"Yes" To them there was no one else there, it was the two of them as they stared at one another, there was no guilt, no pain, just them, just the love that they couldn't deny. "But don't take it personal everyone is scary to me. I have people phobia of sorts . Kane. . .I-" She was cut off as he kissed her lightly. "I. . .I love you" She spoke softly.

"I love you Carrie." He kissed her again, then looking at her, he ran his fingers down the center of her face, over the place he had accidentally knocked his elbow. "Sorry"

"I thought. . .Sidney I'm confused" Fisher scratched his head as he stood not able to comprehend Kane's docile side. Kane studied every inch of her with his heavy eyes, managing to hold her with one arm he traced her outline with his free hand. From the top of her rust brown hair down her bruised cheek that darkened her blue eyes, down her side, counting her ribs with his finger tips, then along her long leg. Carrie stroked Kane's arm with her shy hand. That embrace brought both of them to a level of calm and affection.

"This is weird. Carrie are you dating the guy with no eyebrows? Can I bring him to school. I bet none of my friends have ever met a real giant, ooh and you too" Olivia pulled at Fisher's pant leg while pointing at Kane and Taker. Fisher wiped some smeared blood from under his nose before speaking.

"You can bring Carrie to school when she comes home. How many kids know fire eaters?" Fisher compromised.

"Ok, once you get better" Olivia nodded at Carrie.

"Home?" Carrie questioned as though the word was foreign to her.

"Well your contract is up Carrie. You can go back to wrestling in Oregon till another one comes around. Things'll be back to normal, things like this wont happen anymore." Sidney shrugged like it was obvious to just up and leave.

"She's got to see a doctor, soon" Taker noted wanting the conversation not to take the turn it was. He saw how Kane fought for her, then turned and cared for her, Kane needed that woman and she needed him.

'We should take her to a hospital" Lizzie agreed.

"Come on Carrie lets go to the car" Sidney extended a hand hoping Kane would put her down.

"She comes with me to the hospital. . .then. . .you take her home" Kane spoke through clenched teeth.

A/n- With eight people in a small hotel room yelling and brawling, it can get confusing. It'll only be this way for a little while longer till the group splits in a big way. Now I'm at a crossroads, I could either end this story in a few chapters and start a new one, I've got two in mind. Or extend this story farther and keep it going, but with that I might need some suggestions on where to take it. So commentes would be apreciated about where to take this


	12. will you miss me?

"kane I'm bleeding" Carrie stated with a sob, breaking the silence of the long car ride. Neither of them knew what to say especially after Kane had told everyone that Carrie could go home once he dropped her off at the hospital.

"We're close to the hospital now. Just hold on we'll be there soon" Kane wished there was more he could do for the girl sitting next to him as they rode fast in the night. He could see how hard she bit her lip to keep from groaning in pain. He took one of his paw sized hand slid it from her head then down her arm taking her hand his is, she was so cold and shaking. "Carie ..."

"Inside" She blurted out her eyes were glazed over, her mind was elsewhere.

"What?" He pulled the car over too concerned to focus on both her and the road.

"Kane I'm bleeding" She repeated.

"I know Carrie do you want to lie in the back seat-"

"Inside" She was sounding like a zombie her voice devoid of emotion or infliction.

"I heard you. You're bleeding . . . inside. YOU'RE BLEEDING INSIDE!" It finally clicked. She was telling him that she was bleeding internally. "Carrie hold on ok? Stay awake" He panicked running a hand over his bald head watching her eyes roll back in their sockets as she slipped closer and closer to unconsciousness. He got out of the car walking to the passenger side opening the door and unbuckling her seatbelt he lifted her out of her seat bridal style, as soon as he moved her she let out a guttural scream followed by a hacking cough she turned to her side coughing up blood. She had been bleeding for some time, in the duffel bag when Kane tackled the impostor on top of her, in the hotel room when the impostor beat, her in Taker's truck on Kane's bed slowly but surely her abdomen had become saturated with blood.

"kane I'm bleed –" she coughed again. "I'm cold" Her lips were stained crimson. Kane placed her gingerly in the back seat not caring if she spewed blood on the car's floor. He stripped off his shirt and placed it over her, leaning in the car he cranked up the heat.

"Carrie" When she didn't respond right away he felt his own heart stop. "Carrie!" he watched her eyes flutter open again. "Stay awake ok? Promise me you'll stay awake" He cupped her face in his hand forcing her to look at him.

"Promise kane" a weak smile curled over her lips. "Will . . . will you miss me?" Her breathing was shallow and slow.

"You're not going anywhere you're staying right here with me" she seemed like she was getting paler by the second.

"why? Why are you letting me go Kane?" She put her hands to her torso writhing in a burning pain.

"I'm not I'm not letting you go I… "he closed her door and got back behind the wheel. "If I have to give you every drop of my blood to keep you alive I will. I can't let you die I won't!" He was telling both her and himself. He would not let the love of his life perish, wouldn't let her slip away from him again.

"Then . . . you take her home" She repeated what Kane had announced back in the hotel room. He wanted her gone; he had expressed his love for her then agreed to let her go without a fight.

"What?" He struggled to keep his eyes on the road while stealing glances at the girl that might be dying in his backseat. There was an uneasy silence for a moment. "Carrie I want you to keep talking to me about anything. I want to hear your pretty voice ok?" He was trying to coax her back into a conversation, into consciousness.

"Will you miss me when . . ." She paused to cough.

"I won't miss you" He snapped. _'Is she giving up? This isn't the Carrie I know.'_

"Then . . . then what's the point?" tears poured out from her eyes.

"Keep talking. I won't miss you because you're not going anywhere" He drove far faster than the speed limit.

"Oregon" She choked out where she was going. but all that was audible was "Oen"

"Carrie breath ok? Keep talking and breath big breaths" He punched the dashboard he could see the fight, the life slip away from her _'Where is this god damned hospital'_

"Why?" she turned with all the strength she had craning her neck so she could see Kane. "Why Kane?" _'Why don't you want me anymore couldn't you have decided this before getting my hopes up before I fell for you again before I felt safe again. Why are you giving up on me?_

"I need you to stay awake I want you to keep talking to me. You jab constantly while we're on the road why the sudden desire to be quiet" He tried to will her to stay awake. He heard Carrie let out a chuckle of sorts.

"You and your brother think alike" She grinned.

"That might not be a good thing" He shrugged.

"I'll miss you when I go" She gave a labored sigh. "Kane I . . . I love you" her muscles began to go limp, things started to go black she could still feel the car move but she could no longer see straight.

"I love you too Carrie, you won't have to miss me though. You're going to be fine get it? Don't give up on me. Wasn't it you that say the pain is just um . . . just perception or something like that?" In his panicked state he couldn't remember exactly what she had said. She could hear the sound of Kane's voice but it seemed far away and muffled. "Carrie" He called for her but she didn't respond. Pictures were swelling through her head of her friends and family memories appearing and disappearing in her mind.

"Breaking my promise Kane, sorry. Will you be there when I wake up? I know you want me to leave I know you won't miss . . ." Her head bobbed as they hit a bump in the road. "You won't miss me. But please say you'll be there when . . . when I wake up" Her eyes fluttered.

"We're almost there Carrie stay awake just a little longer" But it was too late she was unconscious he saw her limbs go lax as he turned into the hospital parking lot. "Carrie" He opened his door whipping open the back door and gently carrying her out. Leaving both doors open he rushed through the emergency room doors. Holding Carrie close to him with one arm he grabbed an employee by the color bringing him to his face. "She needs help she's bleeding internally get her help now." Kane growled he was alarmed by how cold Carrie felt. Throwing the attendant in the direction of the hospital doors he brought Carrie close to him. "Carrie I'll be here for you I'll protect you better I swear. I love you don't leave me don't leave me alone again" He turned and saw all eyes on him. "What are you looking at?" He growled. What they were looking at was a 7 foot tall shirtless man holding a bloody girl. A stretcher came through double doors.

"Sir we'll take her" As a nurse tried to take Carrie from Kane's hold, he stepped back reluctant to let her go. "Sir she needs attention immediately" She watched as Kane gingerly placed Raven on the stretcher.

"She'll be ok right?" He looked up with deranged eyes.

"Sir how long has she been bleeding? How did this happen?" Her stare gave Kane the impression that she thought it was his fault.

"I wouldn't hurt her I love her. I don't want to leave her. Carrie I'll be there when you wake up I promise I won't miss you. You're not going anywhere." He went from a yell to a coo. "Fix her" He growled at the poor nurse his demeanor changed when he wasn't talking to Carrie. "If she needs blood if she needs anything come to me you understand" He watched her nod in fear. They began to wheel her away Kane following behind his eyes locked on Carrie's pale face.

"You Have to stay here for now we'll call if she stabilizes" The nurse stopped him.

"When she stabilizes! And I promised her that I'd be there when she woke up I wont let her down again she needs me" He pushed her away walking alongside the speeding stretcher taking Carrie's cold hand in his own holding on to her for dear life he began to think what he would do if Carrie did die. _'No she can't she won't She wouldn't leave me. Carrie's a fighter._' He looked down at her face a tube now down her throat extracting blood she looked so hurt so dead. He held her hand tighter wishing he could help her. _'All I do is hurt her I'm a monster that does nothing but destroy. She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me' _

"If you don't stop right now we'll –" A male nurse put a hand on Kane's shoulder. Kane with his free hand grabbed the man by the throat. "Get an officer in here to escort this man into the waiting room one more outbreak like that and we'll be forced to ban you from hospital grounds." The man warned rubbing his newly freed neck. Kane struggled tooth and nail to stay by Carrie's side but three officers and an EMT pulled Kane into the waiting room. He saw familiar faces sitting in the room with looks of dread on their face.

"Let him go" Taker stood up and took Kane by the shoulders leading him to a seat. But Kane couldn't sit down he paced across the floor staring holes into the ground only looking up when a doctor came through the doors, then when he found out that there was no new news he would glare back down at the tiles.

"So . . . How . . . how does she look?" Janet asked quietly.

"Dead" Kane snorted. At those words everyone's eyes got big and Olivia began to sob, she hadn't known how bad Carrie had been hurt and to hear she might be dead was too much for the kid to handle.

"Let's go for a walk ok Olivia?" Fisher lifted his daughter from her seat sent a sneer to Kane and began to walk away from the group.

"Was she in pain?" Sidney saw Kane's fists tighten and then '_**pow'**_ Kane had punched a hole in the plaster hospital wall.

"She was coughing up blood. So much blood so many tears and I couldn't do anything" He punched the wall again his knuckles were getting raw but that small tinge of pain sent him into a fury he proceeded to wail on the wall his hand began to bleed slightly.

"Hey hey stop it!" Taker tried to pull him away from the wall; Kane turned around and punched his brother in the face breathing heavy like a maniac once he caught his breath he put a hand out.

"Sorry" He huffed.

"Good thing you're not in your right mind or you'd be in one of those hospital beds" Taker grunted as he stood rubbing his now sore jaw.

"Hn" Kane shrugged he wished he was he felt like he should be, that he deserved to be the one bleeding from the inside out not Carrie. _'She doesn't deserve any of this. And I don't deserve her'_ He punched the wall again.

"Can I ask you a question" Lizze waited for Kane to respond but when he didn't she went on with her question. "What made you decide that you'd let Fisher and Sidney and us take Carrie home?"

"She should be safe and happy. I love her that's why she has to go home" His voice was dark and sad. But he had decided he would have to go back to the way he was, monsters don't love they just destroy and they don't care what happens to others, he'd be better off that way. _'And she'd be better off forgetting she ever knew me' _

"You are the people who brought Carrie Preston here? She-" The doctor looked over at the busted wall Kane's bleeding hand "Would you like someone to bandage that I cou-"

"Where is Carrie I want to see her I want to talk with her." Kane cut him off. _'I want to say goodbye to her' _

"She's stable right now but-"

A/n- Comments questions ideas about what should happen next?


End file.
